Life Continues
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John and Chris are now married and have four kids together, will they be able to last as a loving couple or will the hassles of life get in the way? Sequel to Life Goes On. M/M SLASH MPREG
1. 3 Years Later

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**Don't really have a summary, it's just a sequel to Life Goes On. Enjoy!**

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER**

**THE FAMILIES:**

**The Hart's: **Adam and Bret Hart, have three children. Jason who is 10, Crystal who is 7 and Alexander who is 2 ½ years old.

**The Helmsley's: **Hunter and Shawn Helmsley, have two kids that they adopted. Lucas who is 10 and Sophie who is 7.

**Randy and Phil: **Engaged and attending college. Phil to be a tattoo artist and Randy to be a personal trainer.

**The Jericho's: Chris and John. **Have 4 kids. Ash who is now 10, Kolton, Landen and Emerson who are now 3. John works at the local high school as the Glee Club Teacher.

"Morning John." Ash said walking into the kitchen where John was preparing breakfast. "Morning kid." John said ruffling Ash' hair. Ash sighed, he hated people touching his hair he was a lot like Chris when it came to that. John handed him his breakfast and Ash smiled. "Thanks." He said, John nodded and smiled. John made up a plate for himself, Chris and the triplets and he put the plates on the table.

He walked into the playroom and sighed. "Alright you three, stop screaming." John told his kids, they looked at him. "But-" Landen started to say. "No buddy, its time for breakfast. So march." John said, they all pouted at John but John shook his head and pointed to the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen but Emerson stopped when she saw Chris coming down the stairs. "Papa." She said running to him, Chris smiled and picked her up and held her as they walked into the kitchen. He sat Emerson in her chair and they started eating.

"Can I go over to Trevor's after school?" Ash asked, Trevor was his best friend at school. "Sure kid, go for it." Chris said, Ash smiled at him.

They finished eating and John cleaned up. The triplets went to play and Ash went to go and get ready for school. Chris watched as John cleaned up. "I had an idea." Chris said, John laughed. "Yeah what's that baby?" John asked.

"How about we have a night out tonight, just us two. Maybe dinner, a movie and just us?" Chris asked. It was hard with four kids to find a moment alone. Plus recently Emerson had been getting out of bed and climbing into their bed.

"Sounds fun Chrissy, but who will watch the kids?" John asked, Chris smiled. "My mom will do it." Chris said. "Baby she cannot handle all three of them over night. I love your mom but they are terrors." John said, Chris laughed.

"Maybe Adam then?" Chris asked, John shook his head. "Let me see if Randy will watch them. I am sure he and Phil won't mind I'll give him a call." John said, Chris smiled and nodded.

"Right, I have to get to work." Chris said, John kissed him on the cheek and handed him his lunch. "What do I have for today?" Chris asked. "You have Grilled Smoked Salmon Panini with Red Onion Ribbons." John said, Chris smiled and kissed John before leaving.

Ash came downstairs with his bag and he was ready for school. He was dressed in his Rock and Republic Bootcut Jeans, his Rock & Republic Rock Rattler Tee, his Rock and Republic Cardigan and his Nike 6.0 Ruckus Low Jr. Skate Shoes. "Here's your lunch Ash." John told him, Ash smiled and put it in his bag.

"I will get your brother's and sister ready and then we can go." John said, John was in his sweats. He didn't have to go to work today so he was going to be at home alone. The triplets were going to day care for the day. They went three times a week.

John grabbed the triplets clothes for the day and dressed them. He dressed Kolton in his Levi's 549 Relaxed Straight Jeans, his Peanuts Snoopy Chick Magnet Tee, his Skull Hoodie and his Nike 6.0 Maverick Mid-Top Shoes.

He dressed Landen in his Caribbean Tony Hawk Twill Pants. His Tony Hawk Bursty Tee, his Tony Hawk Fleece Mohawk Hoodie and his Tony Hawk Light-Up Skate Shoes.

He dressed Emerson in her Purple Skinny Jeans, her Purple Hello Kitty Mock-Layer Stocking Tee, her Black Solid Fleece Hoodie and her Black Boots. Once they were dressed John grabbed their bags and his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door.

He strapped the kids into his White Chevrolet Suburban and they headed off to Ash' school. He dropped Ash off and bid him goodbye before taking the triplets to their Day Care.

He got there, got out and walked inside with them he knelt down and hugged them goodbye, Emerson held on a bit longer but John pried her off of him and headed out the door. He got into the car and drove home.

He was so glad to have the day to himself it gave him a chance to get all the chores done. He had to clean, do the laundry, change the sheets and iron some of Chris' work shirts.

On top of all that, he needed to sit down and figure out a new selection of songs for the Glee club to sing at their next performance.

John got home and he got to work at cleaning up the kitchen and then putting on some laundry. Once that was done he cleaned the playroom, even though it would get messy again, he then grabbed Chris' work shirts and he started ironing them.

Once they were done and hung up John went and made himself some lunch and then he sat down and watched some TV while he ate. Once he was done, he cleaned up then grabbed his phone and called Randy.

**"Hey Mr. Jericho." **Randy answered. **"Hey Ran, you busy?" **John asked.

**"No why?" **Randy asked. **"Just wondering if you could do me a huge favour for tonight." **John said, **"Yeah sure, what can I do?" **Randy asked. **"Would you be able to watch the triplets for the night? Like over night?" **John asked. **"Yeah I will have to talk to Phil about it first though, but I don't see it being a problem. Why?" **Randy asked. **"I just wanted to spend the night out with the husband." **John said.** "You horny John?" **Randy asked.

**"Hell yeah, we haven't been able to be together in weeks." **John said, Randy laughed. **"OK, I'll call Phil and ask him and I'll call right back OK?" **Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. **"Thanks Ran." **John said ending the call. He went back to work and figuring out a song list. Once that was done, Randy called back and told John that he and Phil would watch the triplets and John was so happy, he needed this night out with Chris. He missed It being just them, not that it ever was just them. They always had Ash around, but with Emerson climbing into their bed recently they couldn't be intimate at night time because more than likely she would interrupt them and it would annoy John.

So tonight was going to be perfect…..Well John hoped so.

**THAT NIGHT**

John grabbed Kolton as he tried to run off from him after his bath, he picked him up and tickled him. "You trying to run from daddy?" John asked, Kolton nodded and giggled. John dried him off and got him dressed for the night, he dressed him in his Sports Footed Pajamas, once he was dressed John went and dressed his other two babies. He dressed Landen in his Sea Life Footed Pajamas and he dressed Emerson in her Princess Castle Footed Pajamas. Once they were dressed John took them into the lounge and put on some TV for them as they waited for Randy and Phil to arrive to pick them up for the night. Randy and Phil arrived a few minutes later and John handed them the triplets bags. "Call if something happens, but if all is good don't interrupt tonight." John said, Randy laughed. "OK then. Have fun Jay." He said, John nodded and hugged his kids and bid them farewell.

Once they were out the door John headed upstairs to get ready for the night, he had a shower and shaved all the hair from his body before getting dressed, he looked at the time Chris would be home in half an hour. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Access Straight Jeans, his White Rock and Republic Dobby Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Rock and Republic Camouflage Jacket and his Rock and Republic High-Top Sneakers. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs and he waited on Chris. Chris walked in a few minutes later and he kissed John quickly before going upstairs to take a shower. He showered and shaved and he dressed for the night. He dressed in his Slim-Fit Striped Herringbone Jeans, his Slim-Fit Tonal-Striped Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Faux-Leather Jacket and his boots. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He kissed John again this time longer and smiled at him. "I made us a nice reservation so we should get going." Chris said, John nodded and smiled. He was so excited for tonight. They got into the car and Chris drove them to the restaurant. They were going to the One Eleven Grill. They got there, got out and headed inside, they were seated right away and handed menus.

For starters they ordered a Shrimp Cocktail each. For mains, Chris ordered the Blueberry Barbeque Beef Ribs and John ordered the Mediterranean Fettuccine. Chris also ordered them a bottle of champagne. "Splurging baby?" John asked, Chris nodded. "Yeah its not every day that you can get away from the house and four kids." Chris said, John smiled at him, their starters and champagne came and Chris toasted them. "To us, having a night off." Chris said, John smiled. "To us." John said, Chris smiled. They both sipped their champagne and ate their cocktails. "How was work?" John asked. "Good, busy though. I was a little late getting home but other than that it was fine. How was your day?" Chris asked. "Productive. I got some chores done." John said. "Baby we hire Maria for that. She is the house cleaner. Why do you do it?" Chris asked. John shrugged.

"I just like to make sure that you come home to a clean house. I mean you work so much more than me baby." John said. "So? We have an equal partnership. I love you and from now on, let Maria handle it. If you get a day off, go do something for you. You do so much with work and the kids baby." Chris said John smiled he really was married to the best guy ever. "So how is the club doing?" Chris asked speaking of John's Glee Club. John smiled. "Its doing really well. I am really enjoying working there and I am glad that you're OK with me working there as well." John said, Chris smiled. "I want you to be happy and it makes you happy." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"Well I love you for it baby." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. John looked at his phone and Chris smiled at him. "Ring them baby," Chris said, John looked at him. "Who?" John asked. "Randy and Phil. I know you want to check in on our babies." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "Thanks love" John said, Chris smiled. John picked up his phone and he dialled Randy's number. Chris watched as John talked to Randy for a few minutes before hanging up the phone. "Can we go now?" John asked. "Yeah, you sure you don't want any desert?" Chris asked. "I'm sure, I just want you." John said, he stood up and went over to Chris. He pulled him closer and he kissed him sensually sucking Chris' lip into his mouth.

Chris groaned into the kiss and he grabbed John's hand. He broke the kiss and he put down some money on the table and they headed out the door. They got into the car and Chris drove them to the house. They got there, got out and rushed inside and up to their bedroom. Chris slammed the door behind them and he pulled John closer and kissed him while stripping John of his clothes, John pulled Chris closer and did the same stripping his husband of all his close except underwear. Chris laid John on the bed on his back and he kissed him deeply, John wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and pulled him on top of him. Chris broke the kiss and kissed his way down John's body. He came to his underwear and he pulled them down John's soft thick thighs. He got them off of him and he threw them to the side of the room, John spread his legs and he bucked his hips, Chris smiled knowing what his husband wanted. He leaned down and licked at the tip of John's cock. John moaned loudly and he bucked up into Chris' mouth.

Chris ran his hands over John's thighs as he slowly took him into his mouth inch by inch. Chris started bobbing his head and John was making little cries of pleasure and Chris loved it. John wasn't very wordsy when it came to sex, but he made the most amazing little sounds. Continuing with sucking John off, Chris slid his finger along John's crack and slowly inserted his thumb into John's hole, he pumped his finger in and out of John as he sucked him off, John spread his legs wider and moaned loudly as Chris' finger hit his prostate dead on. John grabbed Chris by his shoulders and he pulled him up and kissed him. "In me." He said, and Chris smiled.

He got back in between John's legs and he positioned himself at John's entrance and slowly slid home into his husband. John cried out as he felt Chris fill him up. It always felt so amazing to have Chris inside of him. Chris was the only person to ever be inside of him and John loved it that way.

Chris leaned on his arms as he started thrusting in and out of John, John ran his hands along Chris' back as Chris thrusted into him. "So tight baby." Chris groaned as he pumped in and out of John's tight hole. John groaned. "Fuck Chris, so good." He said, Chris leaned in and kissed John and his thrusts got harder and faster. Chris leaned into John and kissed him again. "Ride me." He said, John smiled and flipped them over and started riding Chris, Chris gripped John's cock and started stroking him as John rode him like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck John, you're gonna make me cum," Chris moaned as he felt his climax approach, John bit his lip and threw his head back in pleasure as he continued riding Chris.

"Chrissy." John whined and Chris knew he was right on the edge.

Chris stroked him a bit faster and John came. His cum shooting up and all over Chris' chest, Chris smiled and John leaned down and kissed him.

Chris flipped them over once more and he slammed home into John and came harder then ever before. He laid on top of John and kissed him lazily as they came down from their highs.

Having a night away from the kids was the best decision ever!

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	2. Ex In Laws

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**A MONTH LATER**

Today was a big day in the Jericho house hold. A week ago Chris received a call from Lance's parent's wanting to know if it was OK if they came and visited Ash. Chris said yes of course and today they were arriving and having lunch with Chris, John and the kids. John was nervous about meeting Lance's parents. He had a feeling they wouldn't like him very much because he is involved in Ash' life and the fact that he was young and that he and Chris were married with kids. Chris woke up and went to roll over and grab onto John but he frowned when he felt the cold bed beside him. He sat up and wiped his eyes and stretched. He got out of bed and went looking for John, he found him showering in their bathroom, he sat down on the counter in the bathroom as he listened to John sing in the shower.

He knew John was stressed, singing in the shower was one of the things John did when he was stressed out. John finished off his shower and turned the water off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and got out of the shower. He turned around and jumped as he saw Chris sitting on the counter. "Jesus, Chris. What the hell are you doing?" John asked. "Nothing, just listening to you." Chris said. "You're creepy." John said drying himself off Chris just laughed. John went to the cabinet and brushed his teeth. Once that was done John leaned over and kissed Chris softly. "You can shower now." John said, Chris nodded. He jumped off of the counter and went over to the shower. John headed into the bedroom and he went to the closet and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his White and Grey Helix Striped V-Neck Tee, his Grey, Black and Blue Helix FairIsle Sweater and his adidas BBNEO Skool Lo Athletic Shoes.

He was pulling on his shoes when Chris walked into the bedroom from his shower. Chris went and chose his clothes and got dressed. He dressed in his Lee X-Line Bootcut Denim Jeans, his Black, Grey and White Marc Anthony Striped Y-Neck Tee, his Black, Grey and White Marc Anthony Ombre Striped Cashmere V-Neck Sweater and his Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes.

Once they were both dressed John made sure the bedroom was clean and tidy while Chris went to wake up Ash. Chris walked into his son's bedroom and saw him in his pyjama's playing video games. "Enough of that, time to get in the shower." Chris said.

"But dad" Ash whined. "No buts, you can shower, have breakfast, clean your room and then you can play the game." Chris said. "Fine." Ash huffed as he went to his bathroom and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Black Urban Pipeline Cargo Pants, his White, Blue and GreyUrban Pipeline Graphic Henley, his Black and Grey Urban Pipeline Unlined Full Zip Hoodie and his Nike 6.0 Ruckus Mid Jr. Skate Shoes. Once that was done he headed downstairs to have some food. He smiled seeing his dad, John, and the triplets down there eating. "So Ash are you excited to see your grandparent's today?" John asked.

"I guess so, but I barely know them. I haven't seen them since I was 5." Ash said, John nodded.

"It'll be fine kid, I am sure once you see them it'll be like they haven't been away that long." Chris said, Ash shrugged. They finished breakfast and Ash went to clean his room, John cleaned up from breakfast and Chris got the triplets into the bath.

He bathed them and dried the off and put them In the clothes John had picked out for them. He dressed Kolton in his Red Corduroy Pants, His Grey "Mr. Independent" Tee, his Grey Old Navy Logo-Applique Hoodie and his Red and White Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes.

He dressed Landen in his Navy Belted Twill Chino Pants, his "I'm Kind Of A Big Deal" Raglan Tee, his Navy Blue Old Navy Logo Hoodie and his Black Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Street Shoes.

He then dressed Emerson in her Aqua and White Cheetah Pants, her Silver Old Navy Flutter-Sleeve Logo Tee, her Pink Ruched-Front Hoodie and her Multi-coloured Skechers USA Keepsakes Boots. Once they were dressed Chris took them to the play room and let them play for a while so he could go and check in on John.

He walked into the kitchen and saw John getting lunch prepared early. He walked over to him and hugged him. "You need to relax baby, everything is going to be fine. I know it." Chris said.

"I can't help it Chris. This is a big thing, meeting Lance's parent's." John said. "I know but it will all be good." Chris said, John looked at him he hoped Chris was right.

"So what are we having for lunch?" Chris asked, John smiled. "We're having Chicken Cannelloni and Green Salad and for afters' a Red Velvet Cake. Chris smiled and licked his lips.

"Yummy." He said, John laughed. But frowned as he heard Emerson crying. "I'll go see what's wrong with her." Chris said, he walked into the playroom and saw Emerson crying. He went over to her and picked her up.

"What happened?" he asked. "Dey hurted me." Emerson cried into Chris' neck. "What did you two do?" Chris asked. They just ignored him. Chris sighed and put Emerson down and got down to his knees and looked at his sons. "What did you do to your sister and answer me this time." He said.

"Pushded her." Landen said, Chris sighed. "Both of you time out now." Chris said, they both looked at him and didn't move. "Now." Chris growled and they both ran to the corners and stayed their for three minutes.

Once the three minutes were up the boys said sorry to Emerson and to Chris and they went back playing as if nothing happened.

Chris walked back into the kitchen and saw John bent over the oven his ass looking amazing, he walked up to him and slapped him. John jumped and turned around and glared at his husband.

"You're an idiot Chris. So what was Emme crying about?" John asked. "Oh the boys pushed her over so I put them in timeout for three minutes." Chris said. "Good." John said, Chris smiled. John looked at the time.

"They said they'd be here at eleven right?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah." He said, "You seriously need to relax John. You need to stop stressing out." Chris said. "I know but I can't help it." John said, Chris shook his head.

"I'm gonna go make sure Ash has cleaned his room." Chris said, John nodded and smiled. Chris headed up the stairs and went to Ash' room. He walked in and smiled seeing his room clean.

"You OK kid?" Chris asked. "What if I don't like them?" Ash asked, Chris sighed. "Then you won't have to see them again. Its up to you. If you don't want them in your life then you don't have to see them again." Chris said.

"Is John freaking out?" Ash asked. "Yeah definitely. You know him, he worries too much for a 21 year old." Chris said. Ash smiled. "But we love him." Ash said, Chris nodded and smiled, they both looked at one another as they heard the doorbell.

"Lets do this kid." He said, Ash smiled and nodded and they headed downstairs, hoping lunch would be OK.

Chris and Ash got downstairs and Chris went to John and kissed him before going to the door and opening it, letting Natalie and Garrison Cade into the house. "Nice to see you again Christopher" Natalie said. "You too," Chris said, "Ash, come here and say hello" Garrison said, Ash walked over to them and Garrison smiled at him and hugged him tight, Natalie did the same thing and peppered his face with kisses. "He looks so much like Lance." Natalie said. "Yeah he does." Chris said. "Garrison, Natalie. There's someone I'd like you to meet" Chris said. He went over to John and took his hand, "this is John, my husband. John this is Natalie and Garrison Cade, Lance's parents" Chris said, John smiled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you both." He said, they looked at him, they had no idea Chris had remarried.

"You're married?" Natalie asked. "Yeah three years." Chris said. "Wow" Garrison said that was the last thing he expected to hear when they came to visit Chris and Ash. "Dada!" they heard. John smiled.

"Excuse me." He said and he went into the play room and he saw his kids, he went and picked up Landen who was holding his arms up. "What's wrong?" John asked.

"Firsty" he said, John smiled. "OK then, lets get you three a drink." John said, he held Landen and Kolton and Emerson followed him. They walked past Chris, Ash, Natalie and Garrison and into the kitchen. John got them a cup of juice each and sat them down at their table. "Who are those children Chris?" Garrison asked.

"They're mine and John's kids, they were born three years ago." Chris said. "You had triplets?" Natalie asked. Chris nodded. "Yeah we did, we had Kolton, Landen and Emerson." Chris said.

"Its just a bit of a shock to think we were only coming to you and Ash, to find out that you've remarried to John and had three kids with him." Natalie said. "Yeah it was a shock to us too, but I fell in love and John is an amazing father to our kids and to Ash." Chris said. John walked into the lounge room.

"Lunch is served." He said. "Lets eat then." Chris said, they went into the dining room and John and Chris got the triplets set up with some lunch, then they served up lunch for everyone. "So they're three years old?" Garrison asked.

"Yeah, we were married on Christmas Eve." Chris said. "Oh, that was Lance's favorite day of the year Christmas Eve. He loved it." Natalie said, John felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah he did love that day, but now its our anniversary. It was an amazing day." Chris said. "And John how old are you?" Garrison asked. "I am 21. I recently turned 21." John said. "Wow, so you were 18 when you had the triplets then?" Garrison asked.

"Yeah I had just graduated high school when they were born." John said, Garrison nodded. "What did your parent's think of this relationship and the fact that you were having triplets with a man nearly twice your age?" Natalie asked. She didn't like how young John was and neither did her husband.

"My parent's died before I moved here to Canada. I came here to live with my brother and I met Chris. Chris is actually my brother's best friend. That's how we met." John told them. "Sorry for your loss, was your brother supportive of this relationship?" Natalie asked.

"No he wasn't at all. But he came around. He saw how happy Chris and I were and he accepted us and now he supports us 100%." John said, they nodded.

"So Ash, me and your grandma thought that since we are here for a week we could take you out one day? Maybe go and see your dad's grave?" Garrison asked.

"Uh sure grandpa, but I don't want to see dad's grave." Ash said, "Why not?" he asked.

"It makes me sad, dad doesn't make me go. I don't want to go. It upsets me. I don't have to go there to talk to him. I can talk to him whenever I like." Ash said, John smiled, that was something he taught him.

One day Ash asked how John could live life and not go and see his parent's graves and John told him that it didn't matter where he was he would still be able to talk to his parent's wherever he was.

They would always be there looking down on him and the family. "Oh OK, maybe we could do something else?" Natalie asked. "Sounds good." Ash said. "You'll have to do it on the weekends, Ash has school." John said, they looked at John like it wasn't his business.

"Surely he can take a day off." Garrison said. "No Garrison, he can't. He has to go to school." Chris said. "it's a rule we have in the house, unless he is sick he gets no days off. His grades are really good and we don't want him slacking off. He gets rewarded on the weekends for good behaviour." John said.

"No offence John but this has nothing to do with you. Ash is OUR grandchild and Chris' son. He's not related to you in any way." Garrison said, John nodded.

"OK then." John said. He got up from the table and he went to the triplets and cleaned them up and then he took them into the lounge and sat them on the couch so they could watch their movie. Chris watched John leave and sighed.

"That was not right. You shouldn't have said that to him. John is Ash' step father. Ash loves him and John loves Ash as much."

"He has a say in the way Ash is raised." Chris said. "But Ash isn't his child, Ash it Lance's child." Natalie said. "Yes, but Lance isn't here. He's gone and John loves Ash. He is doing a great job." Chris said.

"I love John, he's a great dad. I wish daddy was here but he's not. John is a great father to me, so leave him alone." Ash said, he looked at Chris. "May I be excused?" he asked.

"Sure kid." Chris said. "I won't let you bring John down. He has taken Ash in as his own without being asked. He looks after Ash with so much love and care. You don't know what you're talking about. Yes Ash will ALWAYS be Lance's child. But John is here. Lance isn't." Chris said. Garrison and Natalie looked at him. "I think we'll go now, but we will be in touch to talk about taking Ash out." Natalie said, Chris nodded and showed them the door happily.

Once they were gone Chris went and found John in the kitchen stacking the dishwasher. Chris went over to him and hugged him.

"They're assholes John. Don't you dare listen to them. I love you and Ash loves you. You're his daddy as well as I am." Chris said. "I don't want to cause any problems." John said.

"You're not baby, if they have an issue they need to deal with it. I love you and our kids love you." Chris said, John nodded and smiled.

"I love you too Chrissy. So much." John said, Chris smiled and kissed John. He wasn't going to let the Cade's come in and tear down their family, no way was he going to let that happen.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	3. Setting Things Straight

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**A WEEK LATER**

"I don't want to go out with them. You said I didn't have to." Ash complained to Chris and John as they had breakfast. "I know you don't want to go Ash, but they are you're grandparent's and they want to spend time with you." Chris said. "But I don't want to go. Please don't make me." Ash said. "How about if you go, we will do something you want to do next weekend. Anything you want." John said, Ash looked at him. "Even going to the arcade?" he asked he knew how much John and Chris hated the arcade, they thought it was too noisy and the triplets went nuts there. "Yes even the arcade. So what do you say? Will you go and spend the day with your grandparent's?" Chris asked. "OK but I don't like it." He said, John and Chris smiled and nodded. Ash finished his breakfast and went to go get ready for the day. John and Chris cleaned up and then went and got ready for the day while the kids watched tv with Ash watching them.

Chris and John had a shower and then they got dressed for their day at the zoo with the triplets and the Hart's. Chris dressed in his L-R-G Core Collection Classic Cargo Shorts, his McQ Fly Poster Drop Shoulder Tee, his Costume National Cotton Jersey Zip Up Hoodie and his Converse Pro Leather Vulc Ox Sneakers. John dressed in his Grey Affliction High Profile Cargo Shorts, his White and Black Affliction Appraise Short Sleeve V Neck Tee, his Blue and Black Affliction Rhut Reversible Zip Hood and his Black and White Nike Court Tradition II Sneakers. Once they were dressed they went and got the triplets ready for the day. They dressed Kolton in his Levi's Camo Ripstop Cargo Shorts, his Roberto Cavalli Kids Graphic T-Shirt, his Quiksilver Kids Goal Lee Hoodie and his Levi's Kids Stan Shoes.

They dressed Landen in his Grey DC Kids DC Worker Shorts, his Blue and Yellow DC Kids Pad T-Shirt, his Black and Gold DC Kids Sargeant Hoodie and his Black, Blue and White DC Kids Pure SE Sneakers. They dressed Emerson in her Light Pink Levi's Kids Girls' Betsy Bermuda Shorts, her Under Armour Kids Girls Make Boys Cry Tee, her Pink Roxy Kids Sun Dancer Hoodie and her Pink and Black DC Kids Chelsea Shoes. About a minute after they were dressed the doorbell rang and Ash sighed knowing his grandparent's were there. John got up with Emerson on his hip and he answered the door. He smiled and let Natalie and Garrison in. "Come in." John said, they walked in and looked at the house, it was a little messy. "I guess you have no time to clean with triplets?" Natalie asked, John sighed.

"Ash!" John called him. Ash walked into the room a second later and Natalie hugged him tight. "Are you ready for a day out?" she asked "Yeah I guess" he said, he hugged Chris and the triplets goodbye and John hugged him and kissed him, something the Cade's didn't like seeing. They headed out the door and got into Garrison's car. Ash got into the car and sighed he didn't want to go with them. "So we thought we would take you to a restaurant your dad used to take us to" Natalie said. "I bet John doesn't take you out a lot." She added.

"No he cooks most nights. He's really good at it." Ash said, "Well, your dad was a great cook too." Garrison said, he and his wife really didn't like that Ash was so in love with John, it broke their hearts to see someone taking over their son's role.

They went and had a nice lunch together trying to get to know Ash a bit better they had missed out on so much of his life because they were stricken with grief over their son's death.

They didn't quite understand how Chris could move on so quickly and marry John and have kids with him already, it was something that didn't sit well with them. "So I guess you've been feeling neglected since the triplets were born." Natalie said, Ash shook his head.

"No, dad and John make sure they have time for me, John helps me with my homework and on the weekends me and dad do stuff alone and then with the triplets." Ash said, Natalie and Garrison looked at one another, they felt like John had brainwashed Ash.

They arrived at the cemetery and Ash frowned. "What's going on?" he asked. "We thought it was a good idea for you to see your dad again. Its not right that you don't visit him a lot." Natalie said, Ash sighed.

"But I don't like it, dad and John don't make me go." Ash said. "We don't care what they have to say about it right now Ash, you're here with us and you're going to spend some time talking to your father, end of discussion young man." Garrison said, Ash shook his head, he hated his grandparent's right now.

He couldn't believe they were making him see Lance's grave. He was glad Chris and John didn't make him go. They had talked about it and decided to let Ash make up his mind.

**FLASHBACK **

_It was a few weeks after the triplets were born, Chris had just gotten back from visiting Lance with Ash and Ash had headed right up to his room. He walked into his and John's bedroom and sat down with him while the triplets slept for an hour or so. "Can I talk to you?" Chris asked. John nodded and looked at him. "What's up baby?" John asked. _

_"I don't think I should take Ash to see Lance anymore. Every time we come home, Ash is so sad and I can tell it upsets him. I just thought it was something he needed to do. I don't think I am being fair to you either, it feels like I am cheating on you with my dead husband." Chris said, John sighed. _

_He grabbed Chris hand and held it. "I don't feel that way Chrissy. I know you miss him and that you will always love him. If you feel like seeing him I don't care. I am fine with it. But I have to admit I have seen how Ash is when he comes home." John said. _

_"I don't think he likes going anymore baby. I think it upsets him, maybe he thinks if he doesn't go he will think that he doesn't love Lance anymore and that's not true. I never see my parent's graves and I love them and talk to them all the time and I know deep down that they love me. You don't have to see their graves to feel close to them, you don't. They're alive in your memories, in your dreams and in your hearts. The grave is just where their bodies are, not their spirits or souls." John said, Chris smiled, he looked at John and shook his head._

_He couldn't believe that he was with such an amazing young man. John was so wise for his age and it made Chris love him even more. _

_"I think I'll go talk to him." Chris said, John nodded and smiled and Chris got up and went to speak to his son. _

_He walked into Ash' room and sat down with him. "Ash, I was thinking, if you don't want to go see daddies grave anymore we don't have too. It doesn't mean you love him any less. It just means that seeing his resting place upsets you. You will always have him with you, in your memories, dreams and in your heart." Chris said. Ash smiled. "I don't like going there dad. It upsets me." Ash said. _

_"OK then, we don't have to go. Maybe we will only go on his birthday?" Chris asked, Ash smiled and nodded. Chris smiled at his son and hugged him. He was so glad he was able to talk to his son about this. He knew Ash must have been hurting. But now it was time for healing. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ash sat in front of Lance's grave and talked to him but it just made him so upset. He hated this and he wished this weekend would end so he could go home to his family.

**MEANWHILE**

"OK do we have everything we will need?" Chris asked John. John nodded. "Yep, stroller, drinks, snacks, sun block, hats, everything we will need for a day at the zoo with the Hart's." John said, Chris smiled at him and kissed him and then headed into the playroom and picked up the triplets and took them out to the car. They strapped them into their seats and got in themselves and headed off to the Zoo. John put on a movie in the car DVD player and let the triplets watch as they drove. "Are you excited?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah this is their first trip to the zoo. I can't believe we haven't taken them there yet." John said, Chris nodded. "Yeah its been a hectic three years baby." Chris said, John smiled at him.

They got to the zoo and John and Chris got the triplets settled in their stroller and they headed off into the zoo. They paid and walked in trying to find Adam, Bret and the kids. They walked around and found the Hart's. They smiled at them and hugged them in greeting before making a plan on how they would go around the zoo. "OK lets go then." Chris said. John smile and pushed the stroller as Adam pushed Crystal beside him in her own stroller. "So Ash is with Lance's mom and dad?" Adam asked John as they drove. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah he didn't want to go but we talked him into it. I don't blame him though, he doesn't know them, but I am biased, they hate me so I don't like them." John said. Adam laughed, he knew his brother could hold a grudge.

"I never thought they'd be so nasty to you Jay, I thought they'd be happy that Chris and Ash were happy but I guess they don't care if they're happy or not, they just want Chris and Ash to be alone and miserable." Adam said, John nodded. "Yeah I don't know what their problem is. They look at me like I am scum at the bottom of their shoe but I'm not. I am a good person and a good dad and husband right?" John asked, Adam stopped and made John look at him. "You are an amazing father and husband John. The best. Chris and your kids love you more than anything else in the world." Adam said, John smiled. He was glad he wasn't delusional.

"Thanks Addy. It makes me feel better coming from someone other than Chris." John said, Adam smiled. "Come on guys." Bret said to Adam and John. They laughed at him and caught up to them and looked at the animals. They saw Dall's Sheep, Puma's, Grizzly Bear's, Golden Eagle's, African Lion's, Royal Python's, American Flamingo's, White Faced Whistling Duck's, African Pancake Tortoise', Snow Leopard's, Monkey's, Sloth's and Tigers. The kids enjoyed their time a lot. They loved it the triplets were amazed at all the other animals that were around the world, yes they knew about cats, dogs and birds, but they never really knew about all the other animals around the world and they loved it. Chris and John bought them a stuffed animal each and Adam and Bret got Crystal and Jason something as well. They finished their trip around the zoo and they headed off to get some lunch.

They went to the local Burger joint and sat down and ate as one big happy family. Bret got the Bacon Cheeseburger TOASTER, Onion Rings and a Root Beer. Adam got the Grilled Chicken Sandwich. Onion Rings and a Root Beer. Chris got the Bacon Double Cheeseburger, Onion Rings and a Coca-Cola Zero. John got the Crispy Chicken Sandwich, Chili Cheese Fries and a Strawberry Limeade. Jason got the Plain Hot Dog, Fries and a Blue Coconut Slush. Crystal got the Chicken Strips, Fries and a Orange Slush. Kolton got the Jr. Burger, Fries and a Milk Jug, Landen got the Grilled Cheese, Fries and a Milk Jug and Emerson got the Corn Dog, Fries and a Minute Maid Orange Juice. Once they had their meals they all ate. "So has Ash called?" Bret asked Chris, Chris shook his head. "No I don't think they would let him even if he wanted to." Chris said bitterly.

"Things still bad then huh?" Bret asked, Chris sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I know it hurts John the way they treat him and the triplets, they just don't understand that I couldn't stay miserable forever and that Ash didn't want to be upset all the time either. I don't know what to do." Chris said.

"You need to put your foot down and tell them that John is the man you love and that you aren't leaving him, tell them that he is your husband and that you're going to stay with him forever and raise Ash, Kolton, Landen and Emerson together as a family." Bret said.

"Yeah they need to know what's, what. They need to know that I love him and I won't leave him. I need to make them see that Lance is gone and if I want to be happy John is the key to that happiness." Chris said, Bret smiled.

"Good, you tell them, they will see that you're happy and If they don't, screw them." Bret said, Chris laughed and nodded. He was so glad Bret had been able to talk some sense into him, he needed to stand up to Garrison and Natalie and tell them what was what. He needed to be the man, husband and father that his family needed him to be.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey kid, I missed you." Chris said huggig Ash as he walked into the house. Ash smiled thinly and went up to his room. John smiled at Lance's parent's. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, they nodded and followed John into the kitchen.

Chris went up to see Ash. As soon as he walked into the house he knew his son was upset and sad and he wanted to know why. He walked into Ash' room and sat on the bed with him. "What's wrong buddy?" Chris asked. Ash sighed and looked at his dad.

"They took me to see Daddy Lance. I didn't want to go but they thought I should. Now I feel guilty for loving John so much and not thinking about Daddy Lance all the time." Ash said, Chris sighed. "You have no reason to be guilty Ash. Daddy Lance loves you so much and he wants you to be looked after and loved and cared for. I know in my heart that he would love John. I promise you. You have no reason to be guilty." Chris said.

"Really?" he asked, Chris nodded. "Really" he said, Ash smiled, he felt better now and not so guilty. But he made a promise to himself to talk to Daddy Lance a lot more often.

Chris hugged Ash and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He walked in and heard Natalie and Garrison going on about Lance and John looking angry and uncomfortable.

"How dare you." Chris snapped. "How dare you do as I specifically told you not to. I told you not to take Ash to the cemetery it makes him upset, but you just don't give a damn do you?" Chris asked. "Christopher" Garrison warned.

"No, Ash is MY son. And what I say goes. If you have a problem with that then leave and don't come back. I am married and I am so fucking happy. You either accept my family, which means John, Kolton, Landen and Emerson or you leave our lives and never come back." Chris snapped.

Natalie and Garrison were shocked, they looked at Chris and John and turned on their heels and left.

They didn't want to be around Chris, John or the kids any longer. Chris went over to John and hugged him.

He knew now that their family was free from negativity.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	4. Heartbreaking

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he got up. Chris was at work already. John got up and headed into the bathroom, he had a quick shower and got ready for the day. Today Randy and Phil wanted to watch the triplets and John had to go into the school and do some work.

John showered and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Premium Slim Boot-Cut Jeans, his Black Roll-Sleeve Slim-FiT-shirt, and his Ben Sherman Breckon Low Sneakers. Once he was dressed he headed out the door and down the hall to Ash' room, he poked his head in.

"Time to get up and get ready for school." John told him, Ash grumbled but got up. John then headed down the hall to Kolton's room. He saw him standing awake and John went over to his crib and kissed him. He grabbled Kolton's clothes and got him ready for the day.

He dressed him in his Black Twill Cargo Pants, his Red "Awesome Things Come In Small Packages" Tee and his Red adidas Gazelle 2 Sneakers. Once he was dressed John put him back in his crib and went and got Landen dressed. He dressed Landen in his Regular Articulated-Knee Jeans, his Blue Sesame Street Cookie Monster Tee and his Blue adidas Gazelle 2 Sneakers.

Once he was dressed John put him back in the crib and went to get Emerson dressed. He dressed her in her Zipper-Pocket Skinny Jeans, her Pink Scalloped-Eyelet Drop-Waist Top and her White and Pink Adidas Superstar 2 Sneakers. John picked her up and went and got Landen and Kolton and took them downstairs.

He sat them in their chairs and made them some food. "Ash hurry up!" John called up to him. Ash came into the kitchen a minute later and John smiled at him.

"Have some breakfast then we can get going." John said, Ash nodded. They all had some food and John cleaned up. "Lets go." John said. He grabbed the triplets and headed out to the car. He strapped the triplets into their seats and Ash got into the front and he drove Ash to school.

He dropped him off and then headed to Phil and Randy's. He got there and beeped the horn, Phil and Randy walked out and smiled. John unstrapped the triplets and hugged and kissed them. "Be good. I will see you tonight." John told them before leaving.

John was on his way to the school when his phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it. **"Hello?" **he answered. **"Baby you have to get to the hospital now, Adam's in labour and he is really early." **Chris said. **"Oh OK then. I am on my way."** John said ending the call he was glad he didn't have the kids with him.

He was worried about Adam he hoped he was going to be OK, he and his niece. He got to the hospital and parked and headed up to the right floor. He looked around and saw Chris, he went over to him and hugged him.

"How is he?" John asked. "Steph is in there with them, delivering the baby. They couldn't stop the labour, so she is coming. Adam is scared and Bret is trying to keep it together for Adam." Chris said, John nodded. "Is there anything I could do?" John asked. "Just be here baby." Chris said.

"Where are the kids?" Chris asked. "Ash is at school and the triplets are with Randy and Phil." John said, Chris nodded and smiled.

He held John as they sat down and waited for news on Adam and the baby, they just hoped that the both of them were going to be OK. Chris jumped when he was paged. "Shit I have to go baby." Chris said, John nodded and kissed him and Chris went over to the nurses desk.

Chris picked up the phone and called his page in, he frowned when he recognized the room, it was Adam's room. He walked in there and saw Adam and Bret crying and Steph working on the baby. He went over to Steph and she gave him the info. "We need to get a set of blood work done and also scans of her entire body." Chris told them.

The other doctor's nodded and headed off to get to work. Chris went over to Adam and Bret and sat down with them. "Is she going to be OK Chris?" Adam asked. "We don't know yet Adam. We are running every test so we can get a clearer image of what is going on." Chris said, Adam nodded.

"Why did she come early? I don't understand" Adam said. "Oh I know. But we will find out what happened in no time so don't you worry. This wasn't your fault Adam. It wasn't." Chris said.

"John is here would you like him to come in and see you?" Chris asked. "Yeah please." Adam said, Chris nodded and went out to the waiting room and got John. John walked into the room and he went over to Adam and hugged and kissed him. "I need you to do me a huge favour John." Adam said.

"Sure Addy name it." John said. "I need you to take care of Jason and Crystal and Alex for me tonight can you do that?" Adam asked. "Yes of course. Don't you worry about them. I will take care of them." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

Chris' page went off again and he sighed. "They should be the test results." He said as he headed off he came back a few minutes later with scans and tests. "OK guys, the baby-" he started. "Emily. Her name is Emily." Adam said, Chris nodded.

"OK then, Emily has something called Coarctation of the Aorta, When someone has coarctation of the aorta, that person's aorta is narrowed at some point. The defect can affect the body's blood circulation because the left side of the heart has to work harder to pump blood through the narrowed aorta. Sometimes the narrowing is minor and might not even cause symptoms. In other cases the aorta may be more constricted, placing a strain on the heart's left ventricle, which is what Emily has." Chris said, Bret and Adam just listened to Chris. Even though Bret was a heart surgeon, Chris was the baby surgeon. He knew what he was talking about.

"What caused it?" Bret asked. "Its a congenital defect. Most people with COA are diagnosed when they are babies or young kids. The heart defect won't just go away on its own." Chris said.

"So what do we do then?" Bret asked. "I will be performing surgery on Emily. it's the only way. If she doesn't have surgery right away, she won't live to age one. I am sure of it." Chris said, Adam shook his head and sobbed.

"I will be doing a procedure known as balloon dilation. For this procedurei will insert a tiny catheter into a blood vessel in the leg and use a very thin wire to thread it up to the aorta. This specialized catheter has a deflated balloon inside. When the catheter is in the aorta, I will inflate the balloon, expanding the narrow spot. After the area has been widened, the balloon is removed. I will also implant a stent, which is a tube made of metal meshwork, to keep the area open after the procedure." Chris said. "This will fix he for good?" Adam asked. "Yes. I am sure of it." Chris said. "OK then. We trust you Chris, we want you to do this." Adam said, Chris nodded.

"OK then, I promise you both that I will do my very best in this surgery I promise you." Chris said, Adam and Bret smiled, they were both scared but they knew they had to do this, they had to take the chance, and they knew that Chris was the perfect person to trust when doing this surgery.

They knew it.

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he showered, he was tired and stressed. Chris was going to be at the hospital all night keeping an eye on Emily. John was at home with 6 kids on his own he just hoped he could handle it. John got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed.

He dressed in his Black Calvin Klein Underwear Knit Pajama Pants, his White Calvin Klein Underwear Core Sculpt Compression V-Neck T-Shirt, his Grey Solid Woven Robe and his UGG Scuff Slippers. Once he was dressed he went downstairs and smiled at the kids.

"OK PJ time. Ash, Jason, Crystal go get dressed please" John said, the three older kids went up and got dressed and came back downstairs. Ash was in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ninja Stripes Pajama Set and his Foamtreads Kids Gizmo Slippers.

Jason was in his Super Mario 3D Land Flag Conqueror Pajama Set and his Sorel Kids Falcon Ridge Slippers. Crystal was in her Heart Yoga Pajama Set, her Heart Robe and her Pink Neon Heart Slippers. John smiled at them and he focused on the triplets and got them dressed for the night.

He dressed Kolton in his Sesame Street Elmo Biking Club Pajama Set and his Black Booties, he dressed Landen in his Sesame Street Elmo Pajama Set and his Elmo Slippers and he dressed Emerson in her Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Dotted Pajama Set and her Pink Slippers. He then dressed Alex in his yellow onesie. Once they were dressed John grabbed the phone and ordered some pizza.

He ordered a Cheese Pizza, a Vegetarian Pizza, Mild Buffalo Wings, Garlic Bread and Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers. He grabbed the kids movie for the night and put it on and waited for dinner to arrive.

Dinner came about twenty minutes later and they all sat around the table eating. John was trying to keep Jason's and Crystal's minds off of Adam and their baby sister. He didn't want them worrying about them.

They finished off dinner and Ash set up a movie for the older kids while John put the triplets and Alex to sleep. John dialled Chris' number and let him talk to the triplets and say goodnight, he said goodnight and tucked them in and left them to sleep.

John went into the bedroom and sat down. **"So how is Adam doing?" **John asked his husband. **"He's asleep now, Bret is in the NICU with Emily. How are things there?" **Chris asked.

**"Things are good, the kids have eaten, and they're watching a movie now." **John said, Chris smiled on his end. **"How are you doing baby? I know this impacts you as well" **Chris said, John smiled. **"Yeah its hard baby, I just want her to be OK." **John said. "**Well I am going to try my best John."** Chris said. **"I know baby, will you be coming home tonight at all?" **John asked.

**"No, sorry. I won't be. I just want to be here. I will sleep in the on call room though." **Chris said. **"OK, I love you."** John said. **"Love you too, I'll speak to you tomorrow"** Chris said, John smiled and ended the call.

John got up and headed downstairs, he made himself a cup of tea and he went into the lounge and sat down with the kids as they watched their movie. Once the movie ended John sent them to bed. Crystal was bunking in with Emerson and Jason was bunking in with Ash.

John made sure they were comfortable and then he went and locked the house up. Once that was done he went to bed and watched some TV before falling into a deep sleep. He knew tomorrow was going to be a hard day for the whole family.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up with the kids early. He had to make sure they all ate and had a bath before school. Once they were ready and had some food John took them to school. He dropped Ash, Jason and Crystal off and then took the triplets and Alex to the hospital with him. Once at the hospital John took the triplets to the day care centre there. He said his goodbye's to them and then went up to Adam's room.

He walked in and smiled seeing Adam eating some breakfast. Adam smiled at John and John sat down with him. "How were the kids?" Adam asked. "Perfect angels. They were great. They wanted to come in and see you and Emily this morning but I made sure they went to school." John said, Adam nodded.

"I am so scared Jay. A part of me thinks that we shouldn't have the surgery, at least it will give us some time with her, I am just worried that she is going to die, and there's nothing we can do about it." Adam said.

"Addy, her life wouldn't be a good one. You know that right?" John asked. Adam nodded. "I know, but I want her to live." Adam said.

"Chris is going to be on top of his game Addy. I know he will be. He loves you and Emily and he is going to do all he can." John said. Adam nodded, he knew John was right. "I know. I guess I am just worried." He said, John nodded and smiled. The door opened and Bret came in, he smiled at John and Adam.

"Its time baby, you have to see her and then Chris is going to do the surgery." Bret said, Adam nodded, he got out of bed and into a wheelchair and they went and saw Emily. Adam cried as he touched her and told her he loved her.

Bret did the same and John kissed Chris. "Please do your very best." John said, Chris nodded.

"I will I promise." He said, he kissed John and walked into the operating room ready to do the toughest surgery of his career. This was going to be the hardest thing in his life, he just wanted to save Emily.

**HOURS LATER**

"God when is he going to come out." Adam huffed he was so nervous. At that moment Chris walked into the room with a sombre look on his face. "Is she OK?" Adam asked as soon as he saw Adam.

"I tried everything I could Adam. When we got into her heart, there was more than one blockage, several. We had to stop her heart for a minute or so to fix the blockages. She was doing fine, I was closing up when she hemeraged, she lost too much blood. I am so sorry Adam, Bret. But Emily is gone. She passed away." Chris said, Adam shook his head and he sobbed loudly, Bret cried as he held his husband. John looked at Chris and saw the tears falling from his eyes and he went over to him and hugged him.

"I HATE YOU!" Adam shouted at Chris, Chris sighed and turned around and left the room, unable to be around Adam and Bret's cries.

He knew this was all his fault. He killed Emily. John went over to him and tried to hug him but Chris shook him off and stormed away, John just sat down and cried into his hands, this day was the worst day in his life.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Acting Out

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**WEEKS LATER**

The past few weeks had been tough on everyone. Adam was still very angry at Chris and he blamed him for Emily's death.

Bret knew it wasn't though, he was a doctor so he knew things could go wrong in an instant. Chris was feeling the worst of it all though, he couldn't stop thinking about what went wrong, he too blamed himself for Emily's death, he was the doctor in charge it was all his fault.

He had taken drastic changes in his life, he resigned from his position at the hospital. He wouldn't do anything or see anyone.

All day long he would just sit in the lounge room in the dark drinking alcohol and watching bad TV. He left John to take care of the house and the four kids, he barely acknowledged anyone at the moment.

John had to change his work shifts to full time at the school, because they needed the money, Chris' money wasn't coming in anymore and they needed money to survive.

John sighed as he got up, he looked over at Chris' side of the bed and shook his head. Once again Chris didn't come to bed, he was probably passed out in the lounge room.

John walked over to the bathroom and had a shower and then got ready for work. He dressed in his Black Vans Canvie Pants, his Zoo York Painterrific Raglan Tee, his White Mock neck Sweater and his Black and White Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed John left the room and headed to Ash' room, he walked in and smiled seeing Ash ready for school.

He was dressed in his Levi's 505 Straight-Leg Jeans, his Vans Bloque Raglan Tee, and his DC Shoe Co Net SE Skate Shoes. John left the room and went and got the triplets ready.

He dressed Kolton in his Levi's 549 Relaxed Straight Jeans, his Red White and Cool Flag Tee and his Tony Hawk Skate Shoes.

He dressed Landen in his Straight-Leg Jeans, his Disney Mickey Mouse Tee and his Vans Kress Skate Shoes. He dressed Emerson in her Bootcut Jeans, her White Ruffle Slubbed Babydoll Top and her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star High-Top Shoes. Once they were dressed John took them downstairs.

He made them some breakfast and they sat and ate it, they were making a bit of noise which woke a grumpy and mean Chris up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed, scaring the kids, John sighed. "Ash take your brother's and sister out to the car." John said, Ash nodded and left John and Chris alone.

John walked into the lounge room and turned the TV. "Get the hell up Chris, stop acting like a fucking moron and be a man!" John snapped.

Chris glared at him and stood up. "Don't talk to me like that." Chris said. "Screw you, you just shouted and scared your kids, not that you give a crap. Just sit down and drink away your issues you poor excuse for a man and father." John snapped, Chris growled and looked at him.

John didn't know what hit him, but the next thing he knew was Chris had hit him in the face.

He looked at his husband and shook his head. He turned away and he walked out the door, leaving Chris in his misery.

John couldn't believe that Chris had hit him, he never thought in a million years Chris would do something so hurtful. John got into the car and drove Ash to school. Thankfully Ash didn't ask what happened, once Ash was at school John took the triplets to day care.

He dropped them off and headed to school. He walked inside and went to his office/classroom.

He sat down and he looked at his eye in the mirror, it was swelling up and going black, John hated that Chris was the one that did this to him, it sucked so bad. Chris was turning into someone John didn't want to know anymore.

John wished he could talk to someone about their issues but he didn't want anyone to know that Chris was hitting him, this wasn't the first time Chris had struck him, when Chris was drunk he was mean and nasty and John would feel the brunt of it. John dealt with it. He didn't want to rip the family apart.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John sat in the kitchen icing his eye and watching the triplets colour.

"Stay here I'll be back in a minute." John told them, he needed some aspirin from the bathroom. He went up to his room, but stopped when he heard Ash talking to Chris.

"I'm sad daddy, I know something bad happened with Emily but I miss you, I don't like you being mean and angry and sleeping all the time. I miss the old you. I know daddy Lance would be upset too." He said, Chris looked at him and shook his head and backhanded Ash across the face, making Ash fall to the floor. John heard it and walked in and went over to Ash.

Chris looked at what he had done and he was appalled. "Get out." John growled at him, Chris just stood there for a minute before leaving the room.

"Pack a bag, we're not staying here anymore Ash. We can't. Its not safe." John told him, Ash nodded and packed a bag, John packed a bag for himself and for the triplets and they left.

John couldn't subject his kids to this, it wasn't right. It wasn't. John got into the car and drove himself and the kids to Adam's and Bret's they got there and headed up to the door, John rang the bell and Bret answered and let them in, he saw John's eyes and shook his head.

Adam came in and he looked at his brother and hugged him. "Go play." John told the kids, John sat in the kitchen with Adam and Bret. "What happened?" Bret asked.

"Chris has been drinking a lot since Emily, its bad, he's been angry and moody and he's been violent towards me, he's hit me a few times, but today he took things too far, he struck Ash, he slapped him and I couldn't stay there anymore." John said.

"We understand John. You guys can stay here as long as you need." Bret said, "Yeah I would love to have you guys here." Adam said, John smiled. Bret kissed Adam. "I'll be back." He said, John watched him and knew he was going to see Chris, John hoped he kicked some sense into Chris, he needed it.

Bret got to John and Chris' house. He took a deep breath before walking up to the door and walking inside.

He looked around and saw that everything looked normal, he then walked into the lounge room and shook his head, the room was a mess, it stunk like booze and there was food plates everywhere, he then spotted Chris on the couch with a bottle of vodka in his hands, he couldn't believe what Chris had turned into.

This wasn't the man that he worked with, this wasn't his best friend, this wasn't the man John married and this wasn't a father, this was some other man that Bret didn't recognize.

He walked over to Chris and took the bottle out of his hands. Chris looked up at him and glared. "Whaaat doooo youuu want?" he asked slurring. Bret growled.

He grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look at himself in the mirror.

"See this man, this isn't you, this is someone else, a drunk, alcoholic that has NOTHING to live for. That's not you Chris." He said. He then turned Chris around.

"Look at this mess, this is all you. None of this is John and the kids, this is your mess, your dirty dishes, your empty bottles of alcohol. This is all you and you need to realise and admit that you have a fucking problem." Bret snapped.

He kept his hold on Chris' collar and dragged him upstairs first they went into Ash' room, "He's gone." Bret said, then went to Kolton's room.

"He's not here." Bret said then went to Landen's room, "He's gone too." He said, then into Emerson's room. "She's not here either." Bret told him.

Lastly they went into Chris and John's room.

"He's gone, he's left you Chris. Don't you see it now?" Bret asked. "Because of your appalling behaviour, your family has left you." Bret stated, he took him into the bathroom and made him look at his reflection in the mirror.

He left Chris there and went downstairs, he was going to clean up Chris' mess. It was disgusting and he didn't blame John for leaving, he couldn't believe that John and the kids had stuck around this far.

This house used to be filled with love and laughter, now it was just depressing.

Chris stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself, he looked pale and thin and he had huge bags under his eyes, he looked so unlike his old happy self, he was a shell of the man he used to be. He looked around the room and saw all the pictures on the wall, the pictures of John, Ash, Kolton, Landen and Emerson.

He had drove them away, he was all alone, he remembered hitting John and Ash and he gasped, he couldn't believe his own actions, he was a horrible husband and father, he buried his face in his hands and he cried, he had lost everything.

He managed to compose himself enough to go downstairs.

He walked down there and saw Bret cleaning up the mess Chris had made, he walked over to him and Bret looked at him. "Help me." He said, in a broken voice. Bret looked at him and smiled, at least Chris was asking for help.

He nodded at him and they finished cleaning up, Bret then took Chris to the bathroom and cleaned him up, making him shave his face and make himself look somewhat presentable. Once he was all cleaned up and sober. He and Bret left the house.

They got into Bret's car and John drove him to a local community center where the local AA meeting was being held. They got there and parked and got out and headed inside.

They went to the right room and sat down. Bret wasn't going to leave him, he wanted to be there supporting him, he wanted to help Chris put his life back together. The councillor stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Thankyou all for coming, I know its not easy to admit you have problems but I am glad to see you're here. I can see we have some new people attending, would you like to come up and talk?" he asked. Chris took a deep breath and got up. He walked up and he looked at everyone. "My name is Chris and I'm an alcoholic." He said.

"Hi Chris." They all said. "I've never really had a big problem with drinking until recently. I am a doctor, I deal with babies and mothers and fathers, anyway my brother in law had a baby and she wasn't well." He said.

"I was the one who had to do the surgery, everything was going fine, but in the end my efforts weren't enough. She died and I blamed myself for her death. I thought I was the one to blame. It sent me into a downward spiral, one I wasn't sure I was going to come out of. I quit my job and I stayed at home drinking my sorrows away." Chris said. "I was a mean drunk and sometimes violent towards my husband." He said.

"Today it went too far though, I hit my son and I didn't even realise I did it. I drove my husband and four kids away." Chris said. "I need this, I want to get better, I want to fight this and to fight to get my family back." Chris said.

"Thankyou Chris." The councillor said, Chris nodded and sat down with Bret. Bret smiled of him, he was proud of him.

The meeting went on and it ended in a prayer circle, they all formed a circle and held hands.

"God grant me the serenity To accept the things I cannot change; Courage to change the things I can; And wisdom to know the difference. Living one day at a time; Enjoying one moment at a time; Accepting hardships as the pathway to peace; Taking, as He did, this sinful world As it is, not as I would have it; Trusting that He will make all things right

If I surrender to His Will; So that I may be reasonably happy in this life And supremely happy with Him Forever and ever in the next. Amen." they said as the meeting ended, Chris and Bret left the meeting and went to the car, they got in and sat in there together.

"I want them back Bret, I want my family back." Chris said, Bret nodded.

"I know and you will. Listen the hospital wants you back, they are willing to ignore the resignation. You are to clean yourself up first though, they are giving you time off to deal with everything. I went out on a limb for you Chris, don't let me down." Bret said, Chris smiled.

"I won't." he said, Bret nodded. He knew in hi heart that Chris was going to do everything it took to get his life back on track he knew it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Working On Things

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**A WEEK LATER**

John sighed as he looked at his kids as they ate breakfast, it had been a week since he had left Chris and he missed him a lot but he wasn't sure what he wanted right now.

He had been doing some deep thinking about what was right for him and the kids and he had made a decision.

"Come on lets go get you ready for the day." John said, cleaning up the kids, he took them back over to the little granny flat and he gave them a bath each and got them dressed for the day.

He dressed Kolton in his Grey, Black and Orange Nike Striped Tee and Shorts Set and his Grey and Orange Nike 6.0 Maverick Mid-Top Shoes.

He dressed Landen in his Black and Blue Nike I Don't Cry, I Ball Tee and Shorts Set and his Black and Blue Nike Fusion ST 2 Athletic Shoes.

He dressed Emerson in her Pink, White and Grey Nike Striped Tunic and Capri Leggings Set and her Pink, White and Grey Nike Advantage Runner 2 Athletic Shoes.

Once they were dressed John put the television on for them and he went and had a shower and got ready for the day. He showered and dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Superman Neon Green Smoke Tee and his Grey Converse Slide On Shoes.

Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and grabbed the triplets bags and he went back into the main house. "You ready for school Ash?" John asked.

"Yep." Ash said, John smiled he packed Ash' lunch into his bag and they headed off. John dropped the triplets off at daycare first before dropping Ash off at school.

Once he was done he headed back to the house. He walked inside and sat down with Adam while he knitted. "Addy, do you know any good lawyers around here?" John asked, Adam frowned and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked, Bret was listening in on the conversation, he wanted to know what John was thinking.

"I want to file divorce papers. I've given it some thought and I can't go back there, I can't put my kids there again." John said, Adam sighed. Bret walked in and sat down.

"Don't do that John, please. Chris is getting help you know that. He loves you and the kids so much, don't do anything rash please?" Bret asked.

"I don't know what to do." John said. Adam sighed. "You'll work it out." He said, John sighed.

"I spoke to Chris this morning, he wants to meet with you, but without the kids. You two need to sit down and talk things through. You need to start healing. Just go and see him and talk things through. Its not going to fix things right away but it's a start." Bret said, John nodded.

"You're right. I need to do what's best for the kids and having their dad's together is what's best. I'll meet with him." John said, Bret smiled.

"He said to tell you to meet him at the spot?" Bret asked. John nodded. "That's where he took me on our first date." John said Bret smiled.

"Wish me luck." He said, he got up and left. Bret smiled, he hoped they would work things out. John got into the car and headed to the spot to meet up with Chris.

He got there and saw Chris' car parked there. He parked beside him and got out and headed down the pathway. He came to the picnic area and he saw Chris on a blanket with a picnic basket. It looked romantic but this wasn't about romance.

He walked over to Chris and sat down beside him, Chris looked at John and smiled, he wanted to kiss him, but he knew John wouldn't be ready for that yet. "How have you been?" Chris asked. "OK I guess. Busy with the kids." John said, Chris nodded.

"How are they doing?" he asked. "OK, they don't really understand what's going on, apart from Ash. But he is OK I think." John said, Chris sighed.

"Would you like something to eat?" Chris asked. "No thanks, I'm not that hungry." John said, Chris sighed. "I guess we should talk" he said, John nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything I have put you and the kids through since Emily's death. I let it get to me more than I should, but I thought I could save her, I thought I had killed her." Chris said. "Then it turned into this downward spiral with the drinking and then I did what I never thought I would ever do and I hit you and I hit Ash." Chris said. "I feel horrible for it John. I hate myself for hurting you. Why did you stay so long?" Chris asked. "Because I loved you. I didn't want to break up my family. I could handle you hitting me Chris, it was fine, but when you put your hands on Ash. I couldn't do it anymore." John said.

"I couldn't stay there, if I did I was a worse parent than you. He deserves someone who will look after his best interests. I had to leave for them." John said, Chris sighed. "I understand, I am still so sorry I hurt you John. No matter what you say, it was wrong. On so many levels." He said, John nodded.

"Yes it was." John said. "I'm getting help now, I am in AA, I go to meetings everyday, its good for me, I think it's a good step for me." Chris said. "I'm glad Chris, I really am. But going to AA isn't going too fix all our problems." John said, Chris sighed. "I know, that's why I wanted to meet with you today. I think it would be a good idea if we went to couples therapy and family therapy with Ash. I think it will help a lot." Chris said.

"I don't want to lose you for good John, I just can't, so will you please think about the whole therapy idea?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah I will Chris, just because I am mad as hell at you right now doesn't mean that I don't care because I do. I care and I love you so much it hurts, this is why being away from you kills me as much as it kills you." John said, Chris nodded.

"I understand." He said. "Thankyou for meeting me, I know it mustn't have been an easy thing to do." Chris said, John nodded. "Yeah its not." John said. They both stood up and cleaned up and Chris walked John to his car, "I'll call you about the therapy decision." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. John got into his car and drove home. He felt better after talking to Chris. He hoped the therapy would work.

He really did.

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was the day. Today would be the first session of therapy for John, Chris and Ash. They were going to be having a family session and then Chris and John were going to be having a couples session.

John knew it was the right thing to do, but he was nervous about it. Adding onto that was the fact that Ash didn't want to go and see Chris at all. So he was stressed out. He sat there on his bed in the guest house at Bret and Adam's he missed his house so much.

He wanted to go back there, but he couldn't not yet. He needed to make sure this incident with Chris was never going to happen again. John needed to be able to trust Chris again, not just for him but for their kids as well.

John got up and went to the bathroom and had a shower and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Premium Slim Boot-Cut Jeans, his Flannel Sherpa-Lined Shirt Jacket and his Kenneth Cole Reaction Hit Men Boots.

Once he was dressed he went out of the room and into the lounge he smiled seeing Ash sitting there eating some cereal dressed for the day. Ash was in his Camo Cargo Pants, his USA Tee, his Black USA hoodie and his Vans Chukka Boots.

John left Ash alone and went and got the triplets up and dressed for the day. He dressed Kolton in his Red Terry Pants, his Red Marvel Spider-Man "Future Web Head" Tee, his Black and White Striped Hooded Pullover and his Red and White PUMA Whirlwind V Sneakers.

He then dressed Landen in his Navy Blue Terry Pants, his Navy Blue "Dad Is My Hero" Tee his Navy Blue Logo-Applique Hoodie and his Navy and White PUMA Whirlwind V Sneakers.

John then dressed Emerson in her Purple Boot-Cut Jersey Pants her Purple DC Comics Supergirl Glitter Tee her Purple Flower Hoodie and her Purple adidas Gazelle Sneakers. Once they were dressed John fed them and sat with them.

Once they were done eating John cleaned up and they headed over to the main house. Adam and Bret were watching the triplets while John and Ash were at therapy. "How are you feeling right now?" Adam asked. "Nervous and scared. I don't know what to think about this." John said.

"I think you'll be fine. You love Chris right?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do. I love him so much, but we have so much stuff to work on." John said. "You'll be fine, you will work this out." Adam said, John smiled and nodded.

"Ash, lets go buddy." John said, Ash nodded and they left the house. They got into the car and John drove them to the therapists office. They got to the therapists offie and they headed inside, they saw Chris there and Ash stayed close to John. He didn't trust Chris right now.

"Hey guys." Chris said, he smiled at John and then at Ash. "Lets do this shall we." Chris said, they headed into the office and sat down on the couch, as beside John and John in the middle.

A minute later a tall slim blonde woman walked into the room and sat down in the black leather chair. "Hi there, I am Sydney Wells and I will be your therapist." She said, John and Chris shook her hand.

"I'm Chris, this is my husband John and our son Ash." Chris said. "OK then. How old are you Ash?" Sydney asked. "I am ten." Ash said, Sydney smiled.

"So what brings you in to see me?" Sydney asked. "We've been going through a tough time recently. John's brother gave birth to a child and she wasn't well, I had to perform surgery on her." Chris said.

"The surgery didn't go well the baby died and Adam blamed me and I blamed myself. Things just went downhill from then. I started drinking heavily and I pushed everyone away." Chris said.

"In the process I became violent towards John and then to Ash." Chris said. "OK then. We will deal with the Ash issue first." Sydney said. "Ash how do you feel towards your dad right now?" Sydney asked.

"I am scared of him, when he hit me I didn't know what to think. It scared me." Ash said. "Daddy hurt me and I don't know how to move on." Ash said. "OK then, is there anything else you'd like to get off of your chest?" Sydney asked him, Ash sighed and looked at John and Chris.

"Its OK baby, go ahead. Nothing you say in here will get you in trouble or anything." John said, Ash nodded and smiled.

"I sometimes think its my fault that daddy Lance died." Ash said, "Daddy Lance?" Sydney asked. "Ash isn't my biological child, Lance his dad passed away during child birth of Ash' sister." John said, Sydney nodded.

"I mean if it wasn't for me wanting a brother or sister, he and daddy wouldn't have made the baby and he would still be alive. I blame myself all the time." Ash said. "Maybe that's why daddy didn't pay attention to me when daddy first died, he blamed me." Ash said, Chris shook his head.

"Ash dad dieing wasn't your fault at all, afterwards when I pushed myself into work I was doing it for you. I thought making money was the best thing for our family." Chris said. "I guess I was wrong." Chris said.

"Money doesn't matter, you do. Our family does." Chris said, Ash smiled. "I'm sorry I hurt you baby, I was not myself. I love you so much. I didn't want to hurt you ever. I love you so much Ash." Chris said. Ash smiled and got up and hugged Chris.

"I love you baby boy." Chris said. Ash smiled and sniffled as he cried. "I love you too daddy." He said, Chris smiled, his son was back in his arms where he belonged. "OK Ash, if you wouldn't mind hanging out in the games room?" Sydney asked. "Sure." He said, he got up and left, leaving John and Chris alone.

John moved to the end of the couch being away from Chris. Chris frowned and sighed in John's direction. Sydney saw the interaction and sighed, she knew then that Chris and John had a lot of working things through to do.

She took a deep breath and looked at the married couple in front of her. "Before we get started, there is a question I ask couples before we start." She said, both John and Chris looked at her.

"Chris do you WANT your marriage to John to work, do you WANT to be with him again and do you WANT John back?" Sydney asked, Chris smiled. "Yes, definitely. I love John and I want to be with him. I want to fix things." Chris said.

"And John do you WANT your marriage to Chris to work, do you WANT to be with him again and do you WANT Chris back?" Sydney asked, John took a deep breath and looked at Chris and Sydney. Chris sighed when John didn't answer immediately. "I do, but we have a lot of work to do. I want to be with him more than anything else in the world I love him." John said, Chris smiled at him.

"OK lets get started." Sydney said, she wanted John and Chris to be OK, she really did.

Sydney looked at John and Chris. "So lets get some history, how did you two meet?" Sydney asked.

"When I was 17 my parent's died so I came to Canada to live with my brother Adam. Chris happened to be Adam's best friend and that's how we met." John said. "How much is the age difference?" Sydney asked.

"18 years." Chris said, he was 35 when he met John. "Wow, that's a big gap, how did you get together?" Sydney asked.

"I asked John to help Ash out with his schooling and to babysit him, he did so and we became closer, one thing led to the other and we ended up having feelings for one another from then on we became a couple." Chris said.

"What was your brother's reaction to you and Chris?" Sydney asked John.

"He wasn't happy, he hated it, he tried to keep Chris and I apart but it didn't happen. We were in love and nothing was going to come in between us, that and I was pregnant with triplets." John said. "So you have triplets?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, Kolton, Landen and Emerson. Our angels." Chris said. John nodded and smiled.

"How did you handle being pregnant with triplets at 17?" Sydney asked.

"It was hard, I found it difficult to cope with at times, I mean being pregnant at 17 is hard enough let alone being pregnant with triplets. It was hard, but I managed to pull through it." John said, Sydney nodded. "Once the triplets came is that when you got married?" she asked.

"Yep. We've been married about three years now" John said, Chris smiled as did Sydney.

"And before all this happened, what was your marriage like?" she asked.

"It was good, very loving and honest and we had a fire and passion in our marriage." Chris said. "Do you agree John?" she asked.

"Yeah I do, before all this we barely fought. We were deeply in love and happy, we loved being married and being parent's. the kids were happy and so were we." John said, Sydney nodded and smiled.

"What are your roles in the marriage?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. "I was just wondering what your different roles with the kids were." She said.

"Oh right. I guess I was the mother, I got them up in the morning, dressed them and got them ready, I fed them and then took them to school, Chris was more the disciplinary one of us. I am a softy when it comes to the kids." John said, Chris smiled.

"Yeah I agree, but I do take care of them when John needs his rest, I am not lazy or anything." Chris said. "I didn't say you were." John told him.

"OK, lets stop there. Are there some underlying issues here that we need to discuss?" she asked. "Like what?" John asked.

"Like issues that you have buried down." Sydney said, John and Chris looked at one another.

"Actually there is something that I have kept inside since John and I began dating." Chris said, John looked at him in shock.

"Go ahead Chris, tell us what's been bothering you." Sydney said, John listened closely.

"Lately the age difference has been really bothering me. I look in the mirror and I see wrinkles and grey hairs and then I look at John who is tight and looking so fit and amazing. I just…."

"I get worried that one day John is going to look at me and see how old I really am and he is going to leave me for someone younger. I mean look at him, he can have anyone he wants." Chris said.

"I guess that added to the drinking as well." Chris said, John sighed he couldn't believe this. He had no idea about this.

"John is there anything you want to share?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

"I've been feeling the same as Chris, but different. I guess I've been feeling like I am too young for Chris, I mean I am not mature like him, I like to have fun and act stupid."

"I am not as intelligent or wise as him and sometimes I feel like I am not good enough and that Chris would rather be with someone his own age, someone he can have deep long conversations with someone he deserves to be with. Not some young kid, who he is with because of the kids." John said, Chris looked at John.

"I am NOT with you because of the kids John, I love you." Chris said, John sighed and looked up.

His blue eyes locked on Chris' and they looked deeply into one another's eyes.

"We're both morons." Chris said, John nodded. "Yeah we are." John said. "I could never love anyone but you John." Chris said.

"And I could never love anyone but you Chris." John said, Chris smiled and he cupped John's face and he kissed him deeply, Sydney smiled, she had been able to get them somewhat back on track but she also knew they had a lot of other issues to work through as well.

"No matter how stupid the thought is we will TALK about what ever fears we have..…" Chris said. "I love it when you're feisty it keeps me young and on my toes" Chris said, John laughed.

"And I love the way that you are older and more settled...it gives me a strong foundation to cling to...I guess we are just the perfect fit together." John said, Chris smiled and nodded, yes they were.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Moving Forward

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today John and Chris had another therapy session and afterwards they were going to take the kids out to get some breakfast.

Chris wanted to spend some time with his whole family trying to get things back on track to how things used to be before everything started.

John got up and had a shower and got ready for the day ahead of him. He dressed in his Levi's 514 Straight Jeans, his DC Shoe Co Big D Raglan Tee, his R and O Faux-Leather Jacket and his adidas SE Daily Vulc Mid-Top Athletic Shoes.

Once he was dressed he went into the room Ash was staying in. He knocked on the door and Ash opened it up.

"Hey buddy, time to get dressed" John said, Ash nodded and smiled and grabbed his clothes and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Slim Straight Jeans, his Rock and Republic Skull Graphic Tee, his Rock and Republic Hooded Henley and his Nike 6.0 Mogan Low 2 Skate Shoes. While Ash got dressed John went to the triplets room and got them ready for the day.

He dressed Kolton in his Levi's 549 Relaxed Straight Jeans, his Number 1 Bro Tee, his Hot Rod Hoodie and his Nike Revolution 2 Athletic Shoes. He dressed Landen in his Straight-Leg Jeans, his Guitar Neck Tee, his Ombre Logo Hoodie and his Nike Advantage Runner 2 Athletic Shoes.

He then dressed Emerson in her Bootcut Jeans, her Smurfs Mock-Layer Halloween Tee, her OshKosh B'gosh Tropical Sequined Hoodie and her Skechers Twinkle Toes Lil Wild Light-Up Shoes.

"OK all done lets go see papa." John said, Emerson's eyes lit up when she heard that she would be seeing Chris.

John smiled at her and they headed out to the car.

John and Ash strapped the triplets into their seats and drove to the therapists office, while John and Chris were having their session the kids would be with the play group. They got to the therapists office and John parked.

He got out and Ash helped him get the kids out. John smiled when he saw Chris arrive, the triplets ran over to him wanting a hug and Chris hugged them tight.

He went over to Ash and hugged him and then went and gave John a hug as well. "Ready for this?" Chris asked, John nodded.

"As I'll ever be." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. They headed inside and took the kids to playgroup before going to their session.

They sat on the couch and Sydney smiled at them. "So how have things been since our last session?" she asked. "Good, we've been talking a lot more on the phone." Chris said.

"Yeah we're getting back to basics, I really miss Chris though. I hate not being able to see him whenever I want." John said, Chris smiled.

"Have you thought about taking the next step to a stronger marriage?" she asked. "What would that be?" John asked. "Maybe moving back in together. Going back home to your house." She said.

"I've thought about it, but I just don't know if it's the right decision. If it was just me I had to worry about I would do it right away but its not just me." John said. "I have four kids to think about as well." John said.

"I understand, do you trust Chris around them?" she asked. "Of course I do." John said. "So what's the issue?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess I am scared that its going to happen again. That he is going to turn into this monster and hurt me and the kids again and I don't want that to happen." John said, Chris sighed.

"I promise you it won't happen again John, I love you so much, you and the kids are my world. I am taking steps to getting better and I love you for worrying and caring about the kids, but I won't hurt them or you. I promise baby." He said, John sighed. "Please John come home." He said, John nodded.

"I need to talk to Ash about it, if he says no then I won't move back in, but if he says yes then we can live together again," John said, Chris smiled.

"I know the kids miss their dad and I miss my husband." John said, Chris smiled. "I miss you too baby. So much." He said, John smiled.

"OK I think that's all we have time for today. We can talk next week." She said, John and Chris smiled and shook her hand and they went and grabbed the kids and headed to a close restaurant for some breakfast, they got there and sat in a booth all six of them.

They ordered some food and started eating. "So Ash how is school?" Chris asked.

"Good, I joined the basketball team, its fun. I like it." Ash said. "Wow, sounds like fun, I'd love to see you play." Chris said. "Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah of course it would be a fun night out all of us watching you play." Chris said, Ash smiled. "Cool. I don't start games for another month though." He said.

"Well we will all be there" Chris said, John nodded in agreement. "Definitely Ash." John said, Chris smiled. "And how have you three munchkins been?" Chris asked his kids. "Good." They said.

"Yeah how good?" he asked. "Weally good." Kolton said. "Yeah? You been good for daddy?" he asked. "Uhhuh" Landen answered.

"Why are you so quiet baby girl?" Chris asked Emerson. She looked at Chris.

"I missded you." She said, Chris sighed.

"I miss you too, all of you so much." Chris said, John smiled. He leaned over.

"We'll move back in." he said, Chris looked at him. "Really?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah they miss you, I miss you. I want us to be a family again." John said, Chris smiled and kissed John, he was so happy to have his family back.

He had screwed up once but there was no way he was going to screw up again, he wasn't going to lose his kids and his husband again, he couldn't.

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day that John and the kids were moving back in with Chris. John was excited to go back and be with his husband he missed him so much.

He also knew that the kids missed him a lot as well. John was in the bedroom packing up his things when Ash walked in and sat down on the bed.

John looked at him and knew something was on his step son's mind. "What's up kid?" John asked. "Nothing." He said. "Ash, tell me." John said.

"I guess I am a bit nervous about going home. The last time we were there dad hit me and I don't want to go through that again." Ash said, John sighed and nodded. "I understand, I am worried about it as well. But your dad is better now Ash." John said.

"I know, but I am still scared." Ash said. John nodded. "Look if you don't want us to go home we won't. The triplets will understand." John said.

"I do want to go home, I guess I have to. I will never fully trust him again if I don't go home and see how he's changed." Ash said, John nodded and sat beside him. "I know baby, I know. I feel the same." John said.

"He's my husband and I have to trust him as well. I haven't kissed him in a while and I am scared to be alone with him as well Ash. But I want to try for the sake of our family." John said, Ash nodded and smiled. "Yeah I guess so." Ash said.

"If you feel uncomfortable at any time, just tell me and we will figure something out OK?" John asked, Ash smiled and nodded.

"OK, thanks John. I'm gonna go get ready." He said, John nodded and watched Ash leave he sighed, he hoped he was making the right decision.

John finished packing up his clothes and things and he got dressed in his Nike Pants, Nike Tee, Nike Hoodie and Nike Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he went and got the triplets ready for the day. He dressed Kolton in his Nike Basketball Player Tee, his Purple and Black Lakers Hooded Fleece Pants and Hoodie Set and his Nike Force 1 Sneakers.

Once he was dressed John got Landen ready. He dressed him in his Nike Just Dunk It Tee, his Green and Black Celtics Hooded Fleece Pants and Hoodie Set and his Nike Lunaglide Sneakers.

Once he was dressed John went and dressed Emerson. He dressed her in her Baby Phat Tie Front Tee, her Pink Peace, Love and Happiness Sweat Pants and Hoodie Set and her Nike Air Trainer Sneakers.

Once they were dressed John sent Ash and the triplets over to the house for some food so he could finish up packing. Adam came over and handed John a cup of coffee and helped him pack.

"Spit it out Addy, I know you wanna say something." John said, Adam laughed. "Are you sure about this? About going back there?" Adam asked, John sighed.

"I don't think I will ever be sure Adam, but I have to try don't I?" John said.

"If I don't we will be stuck here forever, and if that's the case we may as well get a divorce and I don't want that" John said.

"I love Chris and I have to get the trust back. I have to try." John said, Adam nodded.

"I understand, I will miss you a lot though." Adam said, John smiled.

"I'll miss you too Addy, so much. But I am just a few minutes away and I will come and see you all the time." Johns said, Adam smiled.

"Good." He said. "So how are you doing with things?" John asked.

"I'm better, much better. I have accepted that she was sick. I understand it now. I miss her everyday though and I wish she was here though." Adam said, John nodded and smiled.

"Me too Addy." John said, Adam smiled. "I think that's it, you're all set to go home." Adam said, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess we are." John said. Adam smiled. They packed the car up and John and the kids said their goodbyes to the Hart's and they headed home.

They got home and Chris came out and smiled at them. He went and helped John with the kids and then with their things.

John walked inside his home and smiled, he hadn't been here in a while. He had missed it so much.

Ash went up to his room and the triplets went to the play room. "You OK?" Chris asked John. John nodded.

"Yeah just glad to be home." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. "Good. I don't want you to ever leave me again." Chris said, John smiled.

"Don't do anything to make me leave then." John said, Chris sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't mean to make it sound so mean Chris. I'm sorry." John said. Chris nodded and smiled. "Its OK." He said, John shook his head.

"No its not. I can't keep bringing it up. If we're to move on I need to let it go baby and I am trying I really am." John said. Chris smiled at him.

"Thankyou." He said. "Can I kiss you?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled, he had missed being kissed by Chris.

That and other things. Chris cupped John's face and kissed him softly, he licked John's bottom lip asking for entrance and John gave it to him, John wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and pulled him closer to him.

They moaned into one another's mouths as they kissed for the first time it what seemed like months and months. They broke the kiss and smiled at one another.

"God I've missed kissing you." Chris said, John nodded. "Me too. I love you Chrissy." John said, Chris smiled. "I love you too Johnny." He said.

It felt like they were back where they were before and it felt amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. Together Again

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of Ash' first basketball game, Jason was also playing so the whole family was making a night of it.

Things had been good the last month John and Chris were getting their marriage back on track, they had yet to have sex though and it was something the both of them had been thinking about a lot.

They both missed each other intimately but it was a big step to take. John stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and Chris groaned he wanted to go over to John and throw him on the bed and fuck the shit out of him but he knew he couldn't do that.

He walked past him and went and had a shower to cool off. John grabbed his clothes and got dressed for the night.

He dressed in his Affliction Black Rough Fleur Flap Obsidian Jeans, his Boston Celtics Comfy Tri-Blend Long Sleeve Tee, his Affliction Riverbend Jacket and his Nike Sweet Classic Premium Sneakers.

He went over to the vanity and pulled on his wedding ring and his watch. Chris came out of the bathroom and saw John putting some cologne on. "I'm gonna go get the kids ready." John said, Chris nodded. He watched John leave before he too got dressed.

He dressed in his Affliction Ace 3D V Flap Capital Jeans, his Toronto Raptors Mitchell & Ness NBA Traditional T-Shirt, his Affliction Shock Value Leather Jacket and his Nike Bruin Low Sneakers.

He finished getting dressed and went and helped John get the triplets dressed.

John dressed Kolton in his Naturalist Straight Fit Jeans, his Boston Celtics adidas 2012-2013 On-Court Practice Tee, his DC Kids Star Zip-Up Hoodie and his adidas Superstar Comfort 2 Sneakers.

He then dressed Landen in his Levi's 511 Skinny Fit Jeans, his Boston Celtics adidas Primary Logo Short Sleeve T-Shirt, his United Colors of Benetton Kids Boys' Seattle Zip Up Hoodie and his Nike Force One Sneakers.

He then dressed Emerson in her True Religion Kids Girls' Misty Super Skinny Overdye Jeans, her adidas Kids Pretty Cool Raglan Tee, her Luna Luna Copenhagen Greyson Super Soft Knit Cover Up and her UGG Kids Heirloom Lace Up Boots. "We all set to go now?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Come on Ash!" Chris called Ash came down in his red and black basketball uniform.

They headed out to the car and they strapped the triplets in and headed to the local basketball stadium. They got there and headed inside.

Chris carried Emerson ever since they had moved back in Emerson was with Chris a lot she had missed him a lot. Landen was more of John's baby and Kolton was very independent.

The family went over to the right court and saw the Hart's and said their hellos and sat down. Chris looked at Adam and sighed he really needed to talk to him.

"Adam, can I have a word with you?" he asked, Adam nodded and they went over to the other bench and sat down.

"I just wanted to say sorry for everything that's happened if it wasn't for me, Emily could still be here." Chris said.

"Chris no, she was sick, you're the best surgeon, I am glad she had someone who loved her with her in her last moments." Adam said, Chris smiled.

"I wanted to apologise for everything I did to John, I hurt you in the process and I am so sorry." Chris said.

"I forgive you because John has, but Chris you EVER do anything to hurt him or those kids again and you won't be forgiven. You screwed up badly you're just lucky that John loves you enough to forgive and forget." Adam said, Chris smiled.

"Yeah I know. I love him and the kids so much I am never going to do anything to hurt them." Chris said, Adam smiled.

"Good to hear." Adam said, they hugged and went back over to their families.

Chris sat down beside John and smiled. "Is everything OK?" John asked. Chris smiled. "Everything is perfect." He said, John smiled at him.

Ash and Jason came over and John and Chris hugged their son as did Adam and Bret and the game started, John loved watching Ash play he was really good and he had a smile on his face constantly.

At half time John went to the kiosk and got the triplets a drink each Adam joined him needing something for Crystal and Alex.

"So how are things going with you and Chris?" Adam asked. "Really good, we're back to normal. But there is one thing that isn't normal." John said, Adam frowned. "What's that?" he asked.

"Me and Chris haven't been together." John said, Adam frowned. "What do you mean?" Adam asked. "You know, sex." John whispered, Adam nodded.

"Oh right. Why not?" Adam asked. "I don't know. Its probably more me than him, I just don't feel comfortable yet." John said. "Do you trust him?" Adam asked. "Of course I do." John said.

"Then you will be fine John, you can't plan these things, it will happen when you least expect it. I mean you haven't really had one on one time have you its been all family time." Adam said.

"Yeah you're right but Adam I am so horny we haven't had sex in months. I am dying here." John said, Adam laughed.

"Then do something about it, send the kids to Phil and Randy for the night, Ash can come to ours and make a romantic evening, cook him his favourite dinner, do something you both love to do, just reconnect." Adam said, John nodded.

"Yeah you're right. I am gonna do it. That's a great idea thanks Addy." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. He wanted to help John and Chris as much as he could.

They were an amazing couple and they needed to get back to how they were before all this drama happened.

John was excited now, he wanted to do an amazing night in for him and Chris, he just wanted it to be perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. Shocking News

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**MONTHS LATER**

John sighed as he cooked breakfast, the triplets were running around like mad, Ash was playing his video game loud and Chris was getting ready for work upstairs and being no help at all.

"Alright STOP!" John shouted, the triplets stopped and looked at their daddy.

"Breakfast time." John said, they walked into the kitchen and sat at their little table. "Ash breakfast." John said, Ash nodded and sat down.

John plated up the pancakes and handed them to the kids.

He sat down and sipped his coffee before getting up and cleaning up and making Ash and Chris lunch for the day.

Chris walked in and smiled seeing his kids and husband. He kissed them all and sat down and started eating breakfast.

Once he was done he kissed John. "Alright come on Ash, lets go to school." Chris said, Ash smiled and nodded and they said their goodbyes and they left.

Once they were gone and the triplets were done, John cleaned up and he took the kids up for a bath, once they were bathed John got them dressed for the day.

He dressed Kolton in his Green Flat Front Khaki's, his Crime Fighters Tee, his Blue and Green Plaid Shirt, his Stripped Arch Logo Hoodie and his Vans Era Slip On Shoes.

He dressed Landen in his Original Fit Distressed Jeans, his Americana Graphic Tee, his Blue Plaid Shirt, his Blue Stripped Arch Logo Hoodie and his Vans Old School V Shoes.

He dressed Emerson in her Red Bow Skinny Jeans, her Flutter Sleeve Embelished Tee, her Stars And Stripes Arch Logo Hoodie and her Me Too Amy Slide On Ballet Flats. Once they were dressed John went and changed.

he changed into his 1969 Standard Fit Jeans In Medium Blue Vintage Wash, his Black Deep V Neck Tee, his Cotton Cardigan and his Clarks Roar Boots.

Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and he took the kids out to the car.

He strapped them into the car and drove them to the doctor's, the triplets had their checkup today. John couldn't believe that they were nearly four years old. It was so surreal.

John pulled up at the doctor's office and he got the triplets out and headed into the clinic. He signed in and waited to be called.

"John, you can come on through now." Maria said, John smiled and nodded he took the triplets into the exam room and sat them up on the table. He smiled at them.

"If you all be good I am sure Dr. Steph will give you a lollypop." John said, they smiled.

Stephanie walked in a minute later and smiled seeing John and the triplets.

She grabbed the charts and smiled at John. "OK lets do this." She said, she gave Kolton his full work up and then Landen and finally Emerson.

"They seem to be growing fine, they're healthy, they are the right weight and doing well in their development." Steph said, John smiled.

"Good. I am glad." John said. "Now flu season is coming up, if you want the shots, I can do them now." She said.

"I don't know. I will have to talk to Chris about it, I don't know what he would want." John said, Steph nodded and smiled.

"While I am here, lets give you the once over John." She said, John nodded and Steph gave him a full work up.

"OK I have the results." She said. "And am I all good, because I need to be I have four kids." John said, laughing.

"OK I am gonna just come out, your kid count is going to go up in seven months." She said, John's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You're pregnant John, two months." She said, John couldn't believe this. "Wow, we weren't planning or anything." John said.

"You weren't planning for the terrible threesome, but you got them." Steph laughed John nodded.

"Yeah you're right, thankyou." John said, Steph smiled and nodded.

John collected the kids and took them out to the car, he strapped them in and took them to their daycare.

He smiled and dropped them off and kissed them before heading to the hospital he wanted to see Chris and tell him the news.

He got to the hospital and parked and headed up to Chris' floor. He went to his little clinic and smiled seeing Michelle Chris' assistant.

"Hi John, you can go on in, Chris is alone." She said, John nodded and smiled at her. He walked in and saw Chris on his couch relaxing with files in front of him, Chris looked up and smiled seeing John.

"Hey what brings you by?" John asked. "I have some news" John said. "OK" Chris said, John sat beside him.

"I was just with Steph for the triplets checkup, they are perfect, she did a little work up on me and the tests came back that I am pregnant. We're gonna have another kid." John said, Chris couldn't believe this, this was so great!

"This is amazing Johnny, I am so happy I really am." Chris said, John smiled and kissed Chris.

"I am glad you're OK with it, I was a little worried, but we can do this, we can handle five kids." John said, Chris nodded and smiled.

"Of course we can. We've been through a lot, having another child is nothing we can do this baby." Chris said, John smiled and kissed him.

He was so happy and he couldn't wait he really couldn't.

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now three months pregnant. Today the whole family was going to his appointment and then over to Mary's for some lunch. Mary had some news to share. Things had been good with Adam and Bret as well.

2 weeks ago Adam had found out that he was expecting a baby, and he was due about two days earlier than John so it was baby central for the families.

John was up making breakfast. He was so busy lately, the triplets were getting bigger and needing more attention. Ash was in his angry all the time faze and Chris was working hard and trying to keep up his sobriety, which John was pleased with.

John had four kids, a house to run and a job at the school. John finished making the breakfast and he went and called the family to eat. They came in and sat down and started eating.

"You OK babe?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah just tired. Can you handle things down here, while I go have a much needed shower?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled. John got up and went upstairs and had a nice shower before getting ready for the day.

He dressed in his 1969 Bootcut Jeans In Rockaway Wash, his Purple Essential V Neck Tee, his Logo-Applique Zip-Front Hoodie and his adidas Seeley Sneakers. Once he was dressed he went into the triplets rooms and picked out their clothes for the day.

"Triplets are playing and Ash is getting ready." Chris poked his head in, John smiled. "I'm gonna go get ready now." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. He went and got the triplets and got them dressed for the day.

He dressed Kolton in his Cargo Roll Up Pants, his Striped Graphic Tee, his Fleece Arch Logo Zip Hoodie and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Street Sneakers.

He dressed Landen in his Skinny Fit Jeans In Indigo Wash, his Embroidered Graphic Tee, his "Wave Chasers" Terry Hoodie and his Vans Old Skool V Sneakers.

He dressed Emerson in her Colored Dot Skimmer Jeans, her Contrast Bow Top, her Contrast Open Knit Cardigan and her Juicy Couture Regina Boots.

Once they were dressed John took them downstairs and they went to play while John cleaned up from breakfast. He cleaned up and Chris and Ash walked in ready for the day ahead of them. Chris picked up his phone, wallet and keys and smiled.

"OK lets go." He said, they left the house and got into the car, John and Chris strapped the triplets into the car and they headed to the hospital to see Steph.

They got there and they took the triplets to the daycare centre before heading up to see Steph. They got there and signed in and waited. They weren't waiting long before Steph called for John.

Ash stayed in the waiting room as John and Chris went into Steph's office. "OK how are we?" she asked. "I'm good, a little warn down, but that's to be expected with four kids." John said, Steph nodded. "Still you need to find time to just relax John." She said, John nodded.

"I'll try." He said, Steph smiled. "OK lets have a look at the baby." She said, John pulled up his shirt and he laid down on the table and Steph had a look at the baby. She frowned at the screen and Chris looked closer.

"Oh my god." He said. "What?" John asked. "The last time you said that we found out we were having triplets." John said.

"Well its not triplets" Chris said, John breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god for that." He said. "Its twins." Chris said, John's eyes went wide. "No way, this cannot be happening right now." John said, he was freaking out, he already had four kids, three which were three years old.

"They are doing really well, both are about 20 grams each, which is ideal." Steph said, John nodded. She finished up the sonogram and then did the necessary tests on John, to make sure everything was OK.

"OK I will see you in another four weeks." Steph said, John and Chris smiled and left. They gathered Ash and then the triplets and headed out to the car.

They got into the car and Chris drove them to his mom's place. He looked over at John as he drove and knew he was freaking out.

They got to Mary's and walked inside. The kids went to play and Chris went over to John and held him. John shrugged him off. "Don't, I can't be touched right now." John snapped, he walked outside and sat down in the garden.

"Is John OK dear?" Mary asked, Chris sighed. "We just came from the doctor's he had a sonogram." Chris said. "Is everything OK?" Mary asked. "Yeah we found out we're having twins. John isn't happy he is freaking out." Chris said.

"As too be expected Chris, he is 21 years old. Has four kids already, three of whom are three year old toddlers, and now he's going to be adding two newborns on that's a lot to handle son." Mary said.

"I know, but this is meant to be a happy time." Chris said. "Just give him time to accept the news." Mary told her son, Chris nodded and smiled.

"OK set the table for lunch." Mary said. "And add an extra plate a friend of mine is coming by." Mary said, Chris nodded and set the table, he wondered who was coming by though.

"OK lunch is ready!" Mary called out, John and Chris got the kids settled and they sat down, Mary jumped as the doorbell rang. She answered it and smiled seeing Ric there, he was her Suitor, and she had been having a lot of fun with him lately.

"Ric, this is my son Christopher, his husband John and their kids, Ash, Kolton, Landen and Emerson." Mary said, Chris shook his hand. "So how do you two know one another?" Chris asked. "We're dating." Mary said, John smiled he thought it was good. "Lets eat" he said, Mary had made a Four-Cheese Pizza, a Margherita Pizza and a Barbecue Chicken Pizza.

They all dug in and started eating, Chris didn't know how to react right now, his mom was dating it was weird for him, he didn't know what to say or think. He wanted to be happy for her, but a part of him felt weird, like she was betraying his father, even though he was gone. They finished lunch and enjoyed on another's company. Chris went over to John and sat with him. "You OK?" he asked, John sighed and nodded. "I've been thinking, maybe we should terminate one baby." John said, Chris looked at him and shook his head. "No John, not happening, we can handle this I know we can." Chris said. "That's easy for you to say, you're not the one who will be home with toddlers and newborns." John said, Chris sighed.

"I promise baby we can do this." Chris said, John sighed. "I hope you're right Christopher, I really do." John said, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he was so scared.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	10. Paris

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Adam were both four months pregnant. Yesterday they had both found out the sex of their babies. Adam was having a baby boy and John and Chris were having two girls.

So now they had three of each. John was excited for two girls.

He had hoped they would be girls. Today though was going to be good. Today Bret, Adam, Chris and John were flying to France for a nice 2 week holiday.

Mary was watching Ash, Landen and Kolton and Phil and Randy were watching Emerson, she had picked to go with them, she wanted some alone time. Adam's kids were all going to spend some time with Bret's family.

John was excited to get two weeks away with no kids, he had been finding it hard to have alone time with the four kids he was dreading adding another two into the mix but they were his babies, he would never get rid of them.

Both John and Chris were up early and getting ready for their flight, the kids were gone, they went to Mary's, Phil's and Randy's last night.

It was so much easier to get ready this morning with them being gone.

John was in the shower and Chris was going around the house making sure all the switches were off so they wouldn't come home to a burnt down home from an electrical fire. John finished off in his shower and dried off and he got ready for the flight.

He dressed in his Levi's 527 Jeans, his Armani Jeans Crew Neck Flock Print T-Shirt, his Zip Up Hooded Sweater, his Armani Jeans Leather Baseball Jacket and his Polo Ralph Lauren Bolingbrook Trainers.

Once he was dressed he made sure they had all their documents and things while Chris had a shower and got ready for the flight.

Once that was done, he made his list of things for Randy, Randy would be coming by daily to handle things in the house, like watering the plants and checking the mail and all those kinds of things.

Once that was done he went into his kids rooms and took something of there's he took Ash' basketball jersey that he loved, he left him a note telling him that he wanted to take a piece of him with him.

He then went to Kolton's room and took his snuggle blanket, it still smelled of him, he also left a note, from Landen's room he took a bear he had since he was a baby and from Emerson's room he took her baby doll that she loved and carried everywhere.

Chris looked at John and smiled seeing him taking things, he wouldn't tease John, he thought it was sweet. He made his presence known and John smiled at his husband, he looked damn good.

Chris was dressed in his Criminal Dark Wash Denim Jeans, his Polo Ralph Lauren Jersey Custom Fit Solid Crew Neck Tee, his Zip Through Hoodie, his Diesel Nylon and Leather Biker Jacket and his Hugo Boss Apache Club Contrast Eye Sneakers. John smiled and kissed him.

"Ready?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah lets go. I am so excited" John said, Chris smiled, they grabbed their bags, locked up the house and headed to the airport.

They got there, parked and headed inside, they loaded their bags and checked in for their flight. Once that was done, they found Bret and Adam and waited for their flight to be called.

Their flight was called about 20 minutes later and they bordered their first class flight. The first class area was amazing, so nice and comfortable. John and Chris sat down and John smiled, he was so happy right now.

"Can I get you anything?" the hostess asked. "Yeah can I get a cup of tea?" John asked. "Sure thing and you Sir.?" she asked Chris.

"Nothing for me thanks." Chris said, she smiled and walked off, John smiled at him and kissed him. "Thankyou for this" John said, Chris smiled.

"No worries baby." Chris said. "Now lets sit back and enjoy this 9 ½ hour flight." Chris said, John laughed and nodded. The flight was amazing, the food was great.

They had crêpe filled with salmon; truffle and asparagus tip canapé; tapenade bilini with oven-dried tomato. Du Barry cream of cauliflower soup. caviar and garnish. Tornedos of beef with green peppercorn butter and Fruit Salad.

They landed in France 9 ½ hours later and got off the plane it was about midnight there.

So they got their things and rented their cars. The Jericho's rented a Alfa Romeo Giulietta and the Hart's rented a Porsche Panamera.

Once they were in their cars they drove for about an hour into the country and to the rental home they would be staying in. They got there, got out and headed inside and looked around. The house was amazing.

It was a Exclusive luxury 15 to 17th historic "Provencal" estate in the natural protected park of the Luberon with a noble Bastide on almost 7 hectares of lands.

The house had been totally redone and was in perfect condition but has kept the original character. All the rooms are especially large and bright.

The house was surrounded by impressive landscaped gardens with 17th century features and trees, natural springs, spectacular views on the Luberon valley and hills, many places to sit and enjoy drinks, lunch and dinner. High standard amenities.

John and Chris chose a nice room and Adam and Bret were on the other side of the house to them.

They walked into their bedroom and John fell onto the bed, he was tired and hungry and a little grouchy.

Chris went over to him and tried to hold him but John threw him off.

"Don't baby, please. I am gonna shower and then find something to eat." John said, he kissed Chris softly and went into the bathroom and had a nice shower.

He came out looking much happier and refreshed. He headed down to the kitchen and found it stocked with food so he just grabbed some stuff and made himself a sandwich, he made Chris one and took it into him.

They sat in the lounge together and watched an old French romance movie holding one another, it was the perfect start to the perfect holiday.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The four couples were up early and enjoying a breakfast of the finest French foods, they had everything they could want. Today they had planned a day out sight seeing together, they wanted to spend some time together as friends but also have their alone time.

Tonight for instance Chris was taking John to the Eifel Tower to see it lit up and Bret was taking Adam on a river cruise. It was going to be romantic. They finished their breakfast and cleared away and then went to get ready for the day. John and Chris showered together and got dressed.

Chris dressed in his Bright Blue Levi's 514 Straight Jeans, his Levi's Lamotta Henley, his Levi's Corduroy Trucker Jacket and his High Top Sneakers.

John dressed in his Slim-Fit Straight-Leg Jeans, his Nordic Sea Tee, his Open-Bottom Faux-Leather Jacket and his White Sneakers.

Once they were dressed John made sure they had everything, they took their passports with them incase something was to happen, their phone's, wallets and of course the camera. John wanted to film everything so he could show the kids when they got home.

"Do you think I could ring and talk to the kids now?" John asked, Chris frowned and looked at his watch. "No baby we are like six hours ahead of Canada, so it will be like four in the morning over there. The kids won't even be awake right now." Chris said, John nodded. "Remind me to call at lunch time then." John said Chris nodded and smiled. "OK baby." He said, they went and joined up with Adam and Bret and headed out for the day.

They just took the one car, they figured it would be easier. The first place they headed to was the Louvre Museum. It was something they all wanted to see while there.

They got there and went inside and looked around. John picked up a brochure and read it aloud as he and Chris walked around. Chris smiled fondly at John, it was the teacher in John coming out. Chris grabbed the camera and filmed John talking.

"The Louvre Museum is unquestionably one of the finest art galleries in the world. Home to thousands of classic and modern masterpieces, the Louvre is the jewel in the crown of French culture, a towering testament to European civilisation and history."

"Its quality and importance is highlighted through its popularity as the Louvre is the globes most-visited museum. To walk through the Louvre Museum is to walk through the history of France and into the minds of kings and revolutionaries."

"The reigns of Louis XIII and Louis XIV saw major expansion and a linking of the palaces and halls, which make up the museum today. The Louvre Museum contains over 35,000 pieces of artwork across numerous departments including Near Eastern Antiquities, Egyptian Antiquities, Greek, Etruscan, and Roman Antiquities, Islamic Art, Sculptures, Decorative Arts, Paintings, Prints and Drawings. Masterpieces by great artists such as Da Vinci and Delacroix are part of the permanent collection of this prestigious gallery."

"Surrounding this iconic pyramid building are the Carrousel gardens. These beautiful formal gardens are among the finest in the world and the perfect setting to discuss and reflect on the wonders of the gallery itself." John said.

Chris smiled and kissed him. "That was great, the kids will love it." He said, John smiled at him. "Good." He said, he was missing the kids a lot but it was good to get out and about with Chris.

Especially before the baby's were born, they needed to reconnect and bond with one another, before their lives got really hectic. They met back up with Adam and Bret.

"Where to next?" Chris asked the couple. "Adam really wants to check out the Panthéon, is that OK with you two?" Bret asked, John and Chris smiled and nodded. They headed back to the car and Bret drove them to the Panthéon. They got there and paid and walked inside.

They looked around in fascination at the building, it was stunning. "You gonna read the info for the kids?" Chris asked, John laughed. "Sure baby." John said, he read from his travelling book. "The Panthéon is an impressive and imposing neoclassical edifice in which the remains of the most illustrious Frenchmen and women are kept and their deeds remembered."

"When King Louis XV recovered from an illness in 1744 he vowed that he would rebuild the ruined church of Sainte-Geneviève in Paris's Latin quarter. Work got underway but by the time the building was completed the revolution had transformed the political landscape of France."

"The new government ordered that the Pantheon be rededicated as a 'Temple to Reason' and that henceforth it would be used not for religious purposes but as a mausoleum for the greatest French intellectuals." John read out, Chris smiled and taped their surroundings.

By the time they were done there it was time for lunch. They went to a nice little bistro and had some sandwiches.

Chris had suggested they try snails but John had refused and so had Adam the thought made them want to throw up. The babies inside of them didn't seem to like the idea either.

Once lunch was over Adam and Bret called to speak to their children and John called Phil and Randy to talk to the triplets and Chris called Mary to talk to Ash. They all ended the calls and Chris could tell that John was a little upset.

"Baby," he said. "I miss them. So much. They sound so happy with Phil and Randy, I miss seeing them and hugging and kissing them." John said.

"Yeah me too, Ash is having fun though with mom. Which is a good thing. I miss him too. He told me to make sure we get them a good gift." Chris said, John laughed.

Chris went over to John and held him. "They will be fine without us baby. We're having fun here right?" Chris asked.

"Of course we are. I just miss them. But you're right being here with you is good. We need it." John said, Chris smiled and kissed him.

"Come on, lets go home and have a rest before tonight." Chris said, John smiled.

He couldn't wait for tonight, he had been looking forward to going to see the Eifel Tower for so long.

Finally it was happening.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	11. Paris 2

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**THAT NIGHT**

The two couples were excited for the date night out. John was especially excited. He had always dreamed of seeing the Eifel Tower at night, he couldn't wait to see it and film it for the kids.

He was missing them a lot but he knew he and Chris needed this time before the twins were born. John smiled as Chris walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He looked so good, the water dripping down his chest and onto his abs.

All he wanted to do was lick them up and have his way with his husband but he knew he couldn't. That would have to wait until tonight, when they got back from their date.

"You can have a shower now babe." Chris said, John nodded. He got up and kissed Chris on the way into the bathroom. Chris smiled at John and grabbed his clothes and got ready for the night.

He dressed in his Hugo Boss Orange 71 Jeans, his Hugo Boss Stripe Shirt, his Hugo Boss Blazer and his Plain Front Lace Boots. He gelled up his hair to how he liked it and put on his watch and wedding ring. He added some cologne and he was good to go.

John walked out of the bathroom, smelling amazing. He was so hot and sexy even when pregnant, Chris found him even more sexy when pregnant, he didn't know why he just thought it was amazing to see John carrying THEIR child. John looked at Chris who was leering at him.

"Stop staring." He said, Chris laughed. "I can't help it you look good." Chris said, John rolled his eyes and dried off and got dressed for the night.

He dressed in his Armani Collezioni Jeans In Dark Blue with Leather Trim, his Armani Jeans Long Sleeve Stretch Shirt, his Diesel Dinner Jacket and his Jack & Jones JJ Oslo Chukka Canvas Chukka Hightop Sneakers. Once he was dressed he pulled on his dogtags and wedding ring and smiled at Chris.

"Ready?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. They headed downstairs and they said their goodbye's to the Hart's who were getting ready to go out on their date.

They left the house and got into the car and Chris drove them to a nice bistro for some dinner before the Tower. They got to the Bistro and headed inside, they were seated straight away.

The bistro was so nice and romantic, the lighting was soft and so was the music. They were seated and handed two menus that were in English.

"This place is amazing Chris." John said, Chris smiled. "Yeah I thought we could have a nice dinner before heading to see the Tower." Chris said.

"I love it." John said, Chris smiled, he just wanted John to be happy that's all. They both looked over their menus and ordered their dinner.

Chris ordered the Loch Duart Salmon, Which was served with Greek Yogurt, Zucchini, Alfonso Olive, Fresh Chickpeas, Fennel Pollen and a Tarragon Vinaigrette.

John ordered the Duck Bourguignon, Which was served with A La Grand-Mère, Peas, Fava, Lardon, and Fingerling Potatoes. Once their food arrived they started eating. "So are you missing the kids?" Chris asked as they ate. John nodded.

"Yeah a lot. I miss them so much. Its hard to be away from them but it's also good. I've been needing a break for over three years now." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah I understand. Its been tough having triplets, and Ash. But I think we're doing a good job." Chris said, John nodded.

"We are, but sometimes I miss it when its just us, you know?" John asked, Chris smiled. "Yeah I do. We really need to try and make time to just be us, at least once a week. We either go out and do something as a couple, or we send the kids to my moms or somewhere and we just spend some time at home." Chris said. "Its going to get so much harder Chris. We have two more kids coming into the house hold." John said.

"I know, I can't believe we're going to have six kids." Chris said. "Tell me about it, its insane." John said shaking his head but he had a smile on his face. "I wanted to talk to you about that actually." John said, Chris nodded.

"OK, what's up?" Chris asked. "After these I am done having kids." John said. Chris was shocked. "You don't want more?" he asked. "No Chris. Six is enough, I want you to get the snip." John said. Chris' eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked. "I want you to get a vasectomy." John said. Chris couldn't believe his ears. "But-" "No buts Chris, its either that or condoms." John said, Chris frowned at the mention of condoms he hated them. "Fine, I will look into it." Chris said.

"Its reversible Chris, so if I ever want to have kids you can get it reversed." John said, Chris sighed.

"Yeah I know. I know you're right though, we can't keep having kids every few years, we will run out of room, I mean Ash isn't going off to college anytime soon." Chris said, John nodded.

"We have enough kids for a while I think." John said, Chris smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know." Chris said, he knew John was right, they had more than enough kids to last them a lifetime.

The couple finished off dinner and Chris paid for it before they headed out the door.

They got into the car and they went to the Eifel Tower. They got there and they walked closer to the tower.

John smiled as he saw it all lit up in the night sky, it was exactly what he had envisioned all his life. He and Chris snapped some pictures and they took a video. Chris watched as John's eyes lit up, that expression on his face would remain in his heart and mind for eternity. He loved seeing John so happy.

"Chris, this is amazing!" John exclaimed, Chris laughed. "Yeah it is baby. Its stunning." Chris said, John smiled and he went over to Chris and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much for bringing me here. Thankyou." Chris smiled. "I'd do anything for you baby." Chris said, John smiled at him and hugged him, they stood there together and watched the light show that was happening, it was such a romantic moment in their relationship. They knew for sure that they were definitely back on track. They couldn't be happier!

The four couples had a great time in France, they visited all the historic structures and had romantic dates. They went shopping and bought the kids a whole lot of things it was a great vacation. One they all needed more than anything else, but they knew it was time to get back to life and to their kids.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	12. Fights

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Adam were both five months along in their pregnancies and today John had another appointment to check in on the twins. John was getting bigger and bigger and he hated it.

He hated that he couldn't fit into his clothes and that he couldn't hold his kids as long as he used to. He was also busy trying to get the house ready for two more kids, he knew they had enough room, but it was all the baby proofing and everything else that bothered him.

He and Chris had decided to turn the bigger room upstairs into the nursery and have both girls in there instead of giving them their own rooms to start off with. When they got to the right age they would separate them.

John walked into the bedroom and saw Chris getting ready for work. He smiled and gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom to shower for the day, Chris smiled at John and continued getting dressed.

He dressed in his Citizens of Humanity SID Straight Jeans, his French Connection Distribution Check Shirt, his Diesel Jilizia Blazer and his J.D. Fisk Dalas Boots. By the time he was dressed and doing his hair John was out of the bathroom and also getting dressed for the day.

He dressed in his 7 For All Mankind AUSTYN Relaxed Straight Jeans, his NFL New England Patriots Rookie Raglan Tee Shirt, his G-Star RAW Brooks Cardigan and his Polo Ralph Lauren Hanford Canvas Sneakers. Once he was dressed he went and kissed Chris again before going to check on Ash to make sure he was up and getting ready for school.

He walked into his step sons bedroom and saw him dressed and ready for school with his I-Pod in his ears. He was dressed in his Black Wash Skinny Jeans, his Premium Applique-Graphic Tee, his Animal-Graphic Hoodie and his Supra Vaider High Top Sneakers. John smiled and went over to him and took the ear buds out of his ears. "Breakfast is downstairs. Go eat." He said, Ash nodded and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

He had missed John's cooking while they were in France. John went downstairs and saw the triplets sitting at their table eating breakfast, the food everywhere. "You three really need to learn how to eat." He said, they giggled at him and continued eating their pancakes. They had syrup all over them and John just shook his head.

Once they were finished John took them up to the bathroom and gave them all a bath together. Once they were bathed he lined them up and got them dressed, it was easier this way.

He dressed Kolton in his Dark-Wash Bootcut Jeans, his Yellow 'Official Tour Roadie' Graphic Tee, his Navy Blue Zip-Front Sweater and his Vans Big School Sneakers. He dressed Landen in his Straight Fit Jeans, his Black and Grey 'Road Rebel' Tee, his Grey Zip-Front Sweater and his Vans Old Skool V Sneakers.

He dressed Emerson in her Medium Wash Boot-Cut Jeans, her Navy Blue and White Graphic Flutter-Sleeve Tee, her Cream Cable-Knit Hoodie Sweater and her Vans Authentic Sneakers. "OK downstairs." John told them and they all went downstairs. "Hi Mr. Jericho." He heard. "Hi Maria." He said to the cleaner.

Chris had hired her to come in every morning to clean up after the kids breakfast, he knew John didn't need the hassle when he had to get Ash to school and the triplets to their day care.

John picked up his phone, wallet and keys. "Ready?" he asked Ash and the triplets, they nodded and John grabbed the triplets bags and headed out the door.

Chris followed him and helped him get the kids into the car and gave them a kiss goodbye and then John. "I will meet you at the appointment at eleven right?" Chris asked. "Yeah I am going to go and get some groceries and things before I head over there." John said, Chris smiled.

"OK drive safe." He said, he kissed John again and John pulled out. Chris watched them go and sighed. "He's gonna need a bigger car." He said as he got into his own car and headed off to work.

John drove Ash to school and smiled at him. "Be good, I will see you after school." He said, Ash smiled.

"Bye." He said, the triplets waved bye at him and went back to watching their movie on the in car DVD Player. John took off from Ash' school and drove to the day care centre.

He got there, got out and unstrapped the triplets. "Don't run!" he told them, they all stopped and held each other's hands as they headed inside. John hung their bags up and gave them a hug and kiss each as Kelly came over and took them to their groups.

John smiled and left. He got back into the car and did some grocery shopping at the store before heading over to the hospital for his next appointment. He looked at the time it was so early but he was so exhausted he really needed to talk to Chris about getting some help in for the kids when the babies came.

He went into the hospital and up to Stephanie's office and signed in and waited, Chris arrived a few minutes later and sat beside John and kissed him. "Did the kids get off to school OK?" he asked, John smiled. "Yeah they were fine." He said, Chris smiled.

"Good. I am glad." He said, John nodded and smiled. Soon enough Stephanie called them and they headed into the office and sat down, she did the usual tests that she always did on John and they went over some things before looking at the twins on the sonogram.

"There's your girls." Stephanie said, John an Chris smiled as thy saw them. "How are they doing?" John asked.

"They are good, they are at a good weight so that's good." She said, John nodded and smiled. "Cool." He said. "Now have you two given thought to the kind of birth you want to have?" she asked. "Not really we've been researching a few but we haven't nailed it down." Chris said.

"OK. Just let me know soon so I can get the staff in and everything." She said, John and Chris nodded. "I think we will have a normal birth. Just a normal delivery." John said. "OK then, that's easy enough." She said, John and Chris smiled.

"Just keep up with what you're doing and you will be fine." Stephanie said, John and Chris smiled. John got cleaned up and they headed out.

John kissed Chris goodbye and he went back to the car and headed home. He got home and saw an unfamiliar car in the drive.

He got out and grabbed the groceries and headed up to the door it was then he saw who it was it was Lance's parent's.

He sighed, wondering what the hell they wanted now.

John walked up to the front door and smiled at Natalie and Garrison. He unlocked the door and walked in and turned the alarm off and walked inside, Natalie and Garrison followed him in and John put the groceries in the kitchen and started unpacking them. "Can I get you a drink or something to eat?" John asked. "No thanks." Garrison said, "Natalie?" John asked. "No thanks." She said, John smiled and finished packing the groceries away. "So where's Ash?" Garrison asked.

"School." John said. "Oh right…..We were hoping to see him and talk to you and Chris." Natalie said. "OK, well Chris is at work, but you can speak to me." John said. "You don't work?" Garrison asked. "Having triplets is a full time job, but I have a job at the local high school." He said, they nodded.

"How are your children?" Natalie asked, John rolled his eyes when they said it like they weren't Chris' kids. "They're fine excited for their sisters to arrive." John said. Garrison and Natalie looked at him and John took off his jacket.

"You're pregnant again?" Natalie asked, John nodded. "Yeah, with twin girls." He said, he wasn't ashamed that he and Chris were having girls. "How far along are you?" Natalie asked.

"Five months." John answered. Garrison and Natalie looked at one another. "Well it's a good thing that we came to relieve you of one child." Garrison said, John frowned.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Well, we're here to take Ash back to Austin with us." Natalie said, John looked at them like they were insane and had lost their minds.

"You can't just take him, he is Chris' child and my step child." He stated. "You have no say in the matter, you have no relation to Ash." Garrison said. "Excuse me? This is not my business?" John asked. "You two don't have a clue how this family works do you" he snapped, he was getting angry trying to protect his family.

"I love Ash as if he was my own child. I look after him I care for him, I make sure he is fed and has clean clothes and that he does his homework. I am the one that is here. Not you" John snapped at them. "You're not his father!" Natalie exclaimed, John sighed.

"No I'm not but Chris and I are all he has right now." John snapped at them, he was sick and tired of them coming into their lives and disrupting them. "You're not taking Ash anywhere." John told them. They both looked at him with disgust.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam pulled up at the Jericho household, he had come by to see his brother to see how the appointment went. He pulled up and frowned when he saw a car with Texas plates parked in the driveway.

As he was walking up the drive he heard arguing and frowned, he didn't want to just barge in so he grabbed his cell and he phoned Chris. **"Hi Adam." **Chris said.

**"Hey Chris listen, I just pulled up to your place and I saw a car in the drive from Texas and I can hear John arguing with someone." **Adam told him, Chris thought for a moment, Texas. Then it hit him, Lance's parent's lived there.

**"Shit, its Lance's parents" **Chris said, Adam's eyes went wide. **"Go in and get John up to the bedroom, I'm on my way home and I will handle it." **Chris said ending the call. Adam sighed and put his phone in his pocket.

He walked in the house and into the kitchen continuing to hear the yelling, he walked in and the yelling stopped. He went over to John. "Chris is on his way home, lets get you upstairs." He said taking John up the stairs and into the bedroom, John sat down on the bed and rubbed his stomach, the twins were kicking him like mad right now.

Chris got home and headed inside, he ignored and bypassed Garrison and Natalie and went up to his bedroom, he saw John sitting on the bed rubbing his belly.

"You OK baby?" he asked, John sighed. "Fine, get them out of my house." He said, Chris nodded and kissed him quickly and went downstairs, he walked down and looked at Natalie and Garrison, he couldn't believe they had come here to do this again. It was fucking ridiculous.

"Don't say anything, just stand there and listen to what I have to say." He told them, they both looked at him, knowing Chris was serious. "Look Ash will always love you both you and Lance, he is never going to forget about his grandparents and his dad. John has made sure of that. He encourages both me and Ash to have Lance in our hearts, to talk about him and to visit him and do the things we used to do with Lance." Chris said, they continued looking at him.

"This has got to stop…..You have to stop coming in here and tearing up our family." Chris said, he sighed and looked at them. "Lance would be very disappointed in what you are doing right now." Chris said.

"Before he passed away we spoke about what would happen if one of us where to die. We both agreed that the one living should enjoy life and go out and find love again." Chris told them.

"If Lance was still alive and I was gone I would want him to go out and find love and have a family and enjoy his life, that's not to mean that I don't miss and love him still I do, everyday I think of him." Chris told them.

"I loved Lance more than anything, but he is gone...and Ash and I being miserable was not good. John came into our lives and SAVED us." Chris told them.

"John is the one that told Ash and I that Lance will always be with us...John encourages both Ash and I to keep Lance in our hearts...we just have room for John too...and our kids." he said, he was pouring his heart out to them. He wanted them to truly understand.

"Do you get it now...Lance is GONE but NOT forgotten EVER!" Chris exclaimed, they both looked at him and Natalie started breaking down into tears, hating the way she and her husband had acted towards Chris, John and the kids.

"I understand, maybe its time we let go of Lance now too, we need to try and live a happy life, our son would want that for us." She said.

"Can you forgive us?" Garrison asked. "Of course I can and I want you to know that you both are always welcome here to visit Ash. He is and will always be your grandson." He said. They both smiled. "Thankyou Christopher." They said, Chris smiled and shook their hands.

"I am going to check on John, the kids should be home shortly." Chris said, he walked upstairs to the bedroom and walked in and saw John and Adam laughing together, it was a great sight to see. He walked in and went over to John. "Are they gone?" John asked.

"No but I think I finally got through to them, they had a breakthrough." Chris said, John smiled. "Good, because all this drama is too much for me. I can't handle it right now." He said, Chris smiled.

"Well you won't have to." He said, kissing his husband, he was just glad that he was able to get through to Natalie and Garrison. Maybe now they could be one big happy family.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Babies

**LIFE CONTINUES**

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Adam were both six months along in their pregnancies.

They were both doing well. John was having a hard time though lately, carrying twins was taking a toll on his body, he was tired and achy all the time and all he felt like doing was sleeping. Ash understood why John was in bed all the time but the triplets didn't really understand why their daddy wasn't up and about and playing with them and looking after them.

They didn't know what was happening. Chris was trying his best to be there and take care of John and the kids but it was hard, he still had to work for another 2 months before he got paternity leave to be with John.

Chris sat down on the bed and watched John sleep. He caressed his face and smiled as John slowly began to wake up.

"Morning babe." Chris said, John smiled at him. "Hey." He said. "I know you're not feeling too good but I have something planned for us today. Ash is at mom's for the day so Its just us and the triplets." He said, John sighed and nodded. "Its nothing too tiring is it?" John asked, "No its not, its just something I want to show you." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"I'll have a shower." He said, Chris smiled and nodded. John got up and went into the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day. It was a warmer day today. He dressed in his Affliction High Profile Cargo Shorts, his Affliction Destroy Short Sleeve Tee, his Affliction Mourne Zip Hoodie and his Nike Action Paul Rodriguez 7 Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he left the bedroom and headed downstairs he saw the kids all ready for the day, they looked so cute today they really did.

Kolton was in his Belted Cargo Shorts, his 2-in-1 Plaid Shirt, his Logo Fleece Hoodie and his Canvas Laceless Sneakers. Landen was in his Plaid Canvas Shorts, his Roll-Sleeve Chambray Shirt, his Logo Fleece Hoodie and his Canvas Laceless Sneakers.

Emerson was in her Cuffed Denim Bermuda Shorts, her Pintucked Flutter-Sleeve Top, her Terry Peplum-Hem Hoodie and her Patterned Flip-Flops.

John went over to them and gave them a hug and a kiss each. "Here babe, I made you some breakfast." Chris said, John smiled and sat down at the table and ate the food that Chris had prepared for them. "So how are you feeling?" Chris asked, John sighed.

"Still tired. I don't know why I am feeling like this." He said, Chris sighed. "Its normal I think." He said, John nodded.

"Well I hate it. I am not happy right now." He said. "I know but I need you to put your happy face on just for a while today." Chris said. John smiled.

"Yeah I will babe. I'm sorry I've been an ass to be around lately, but these twins are seriously kicking my ass." John said. "I know baby." Chris said, they finished off breakfast and cleaned up before heading out to the car. They strapped the kids in and they headed off.

"So where are we going?" John asked. "Secret." Chris said, John laughed. They got to the place and John frowned. "What are we doing here?" John asked.

"Surprise." Chris said, John looked at him. "What are you talking about?" John asked. "Come on, come inside and have a look around." Chris said, John sighed and they walked inside.

John held Emerson on his hip, she was being very clingy with him today. Chris opened the door to the house and they walked inside. The inside of the house was stunning. It really was.

The exterior featured a 'New York' styled front door and fabulous contemporary architecture. The landscaping was outstanding featuring a long front driveway with beautiful garden and tree beds on each side, and a gigantic backyard.

The interior featured a two-storey entrance with a floating hallway above, a substantial great room with a contemporary styled gas fireplace, gorgeous maple hardwood floors, a central dining area, a formal dining room/den, and a sophisticated minimalist, Zen-inspired kitchen.

The upper level featured two children's bedrooms, a den (which could be used as another bedroom), and an amazing master suite.

The master bedroom features windows with views to the South and West and the ensuite faced East allowing for streams of beautiful morning light.

The lower level features a large family room, games area, two bedrooms, and a full bath. "Well?" Chris asked. "It's beautiful Chris, but I don't quite understand why we're here." John said, Chris smiled.

"I want to buy this house." Chris said, John frowned. "Why?" John asked. "Well our place is too small to add two more kids into the mix." Chris said, John looked at him.

"But moving? that's a big thing to put on me right now." He said. "I know. But I am here with you. I want to help you, but I really think we need this," Chris said, John nodded.

"Yeah we do." John said. "So we can do it?" Chris asked. John nodded. "Yes, we can do it." John said, Chris smiled and kissed him. "Good I was hoping you'd be on board with this, I mean it's a big thing." Chris said.

"It is but you have a point, we need this we really do. The house we're in now is too small to add two more kids into it." He said, Chris smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so glad." He said, John smiled and leaned in and kissed him, Chris smiled at him. "Come on lets get you home and back into bed, you look wrecked." Chris said, John nodded.

He was wrecked. He just wanted to climb into bed and sleep for a long time.

They left the house and got into the car and headed home, once home John headed up to bed he really hated this.

He hated that he was so tired all the time, he couldn't wait for this pregnancy to be over with.

He wanted to meet his daughter's and go back to being the old John again.

**MONTHS LATER**

"I'm scared Chris." John cried as he was prepped for the c-section. Today was the day that their twin girls wanted to make their arrival. Chris sighed. "Its going to be fine baby. I promise you Stephanie knows what she's doing." Chris said, John sighed and grabbed his husband's hand. "But-" "No buts you'll be fine and so will our daughters." He said, John nodded. He was still so scared. "Where are the kids?" he asked Chris. Chris smiled. "They're in the waiting room with mom." Chris told him running his hand through John's hair trying to get him to calm down. This whole thing had come on unexpectedly.

One minute they were getting ready for bed and the next minute John's water had broken and Chris had rushed the whole family to the hospital. Adam and Bret and their kids would be there shortly and John was worried about his brother as well because Adam was a week off from his due date. "The kids are fine baby. I promise you, everything is going to be fine." Chris said, John nodded. Chris sighed as his pager went off, John looked at him. "Go. But don't you think of missing this." He warned him Chris nodded and smiled and headed off to answer his page. He went to the nurses desk and they told him that he had a man in labour and since Stephanie was busy preparing John's caesarean he had to take control. Chris went to the room and walked in and was shocked to see Adam in there breathing hard through a contraction.

"What happened?" Chris asked as he checked Adam's vitals along with the baby's. "We were getting ready to come here to be with John when his water broke and seeing as Stephanie is doing John's c section you're our doctor." Bret told him, Chris sighed. This wasn't good because it meant he was probably going to miss his daughter's birth. He sighed. Chris checked Adam and he was progressing fast. He went back to John and he sat with him. "Steph said ten minutes and I;m going in." John told him Chris nodded. "What's wrong Chris?" John asked he knew something was wrong, Chris sighed. "Adam's in labour." He said, John's eyes went wide. "Seeing as Stephanie is busy with you I have to handle the birth." He said, John looked at him.

"You're going to miss the twins birth." He said. "No I am going to try and be there for both." He said. "Baby-" "Don't. I am going to do this. I am not missing our daughter's birth and I am going to help Adam through this I promise you Johnny." He said, John nodded. "Okay then." He said, he was a little worried that Chris was going to miss the birth but he was ready to have his daughters. Stephanie walked in and smiled and it was time to take John to the O.R. Chris kissed him and told him he would be there in a few minutes. He went and checked on Adam and he was doing fine. Chris told them what was happening and they urged him to go be with John so that's what he did he went and held John's hand as Stephanie began the c-section.

45 MINUTES LATER

John and Chris smiled as they looked at their two newborn baby girls it was so surreal, they had two more kids to add to the mix. "What's their names?" Amy asked, John and Chris looked at one another. "Arabella Stephanie Jericho and Brooklyn Leigh Jericho." John said, Chris smiled. He was so happy their babies were here and healthy. "You should get back to Adam." Johns aid, Chris looked at him. "Its fine baby. Go." John said, Chris nodded and headed out the door and went and checked on Adam. He was doing well and he was ready to push the newest Hart child out. Chris got ready and it was time to welcome another angel into the world.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Adam was settled into his room holding his newborn son. "So what's his name?" Chris asked, Adam smiled. "Daniel Grayson Hart." Adam said, Bret smiled, Chris smiled. "Perfect." He said, the door opened and John was wheeled in with the twins and he looked over and saw his newest nephew and smiled, Adam and Bret smiled seeing the twins. The family came in and celebrated the birth of the three amazing kids, nothing could get better than this, having family around and feeling blessed with children it was amazing.

And it just goes to show that Life Continues.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
